Just a Summer Fling
by macaronigirl
Summary: What if Julian was one of the boys that Brooke met in California before she got back together with Lucas? Now almost 10 years later, Julian comes to find Brooke again.
1. Chapter 1

I started thinking about this scenario after I saw the new promo pictures of Brooke and Julian on the beach for season 7. What if Julian was one of the boys Brooke met while she was in California for the summer before she got back together with Lucas? Some aspects of the time jump will remain the same: Brooke's successful with COB and living in New York and Millie is her assistant, but she hasn't gone back to Tree Hill, at least not yet.

_Just a Summer Fling_

"Brooke, there's a Julian Baker here to see you."

_Who? Who the hell is Julian Baker?!_ Brooke thought as she briefly glanced up at Millicent, her assistant. Only 25 years old and Brooke Davis was the founder and designer behind Clothes Over Bros., one of the top fashion houses in the world. She met hundreds of people everyday so it wasn't unusual for a name to not register. She normally enjoyed the social interactions that were part of her job, but today she had a deadline.

"Does he have an appointment?" Brooke asked without looking back up at Millie, she had already returned her now divided attention to the sketch that was in progress.

Millie was flustered as usual and paused before she reluctantly said a quiet "no."

"Was I expecting a Julian Baker today?" Brooke asked with a hint of impatience. She could never be mad a Millie, but her insecurities could be infuriating and seriously, she knows theses sketches had to be delivered to Kate Winslet's people today or she'd go with that bitch at Versace for the Oscars.

Once again, however, Millie was quiet. It seemed she was oddly reluctant to deny this particular man a meeting with her boss, Brooke Davis. She stuttered and looked out the doorway towards the mystery man, almost looking for strength. Unfortunately, he did not hear her telepathic pleas for support as he continued to flip through the latest edition of _B. Davis_ magazine, oblivious his trip was about to be in vain. Defeated, Millie sighed a second "no."

Brooked looked at Millie and really observed her for the first time since she disturbed her a few moments ago. _Flushed cheeks, fidgeting hands, darting eyes, sweat on the forehead… it all means one thing._ Whoever this Julian Baker was – he was hot, and Brooke was immediately interested. She grinned and walked towards the door hoping to catch a glimpse of the man that had such an affect on her assistant. Brooke couldn't help but be slightly skeptical about the relative hotness of mystery boy though. Millicent had an _interesting_ taste in men. The last man who caused this type of flustered reaction in Millie turned out to be none other than Brooke's high school, _very platonic_, friend Mouth.

"Kate can wait!" Brooke declared with confidence and a tinge of excitement as she ogled the man waiting to see her. She began to silently assess Julian's features from across the waiting area outside her personal studio/office at her company's headquarters. _Slightly curly short brown hair, nice cheekbones, strong jaw, adorable chin, and I love me some stubble, but oh my… that grin. _An immediate wave of uneasiness and familiarity swept across Brooke, she looked at the unforgettable grin that sent a tremor of lust throughout her body. It was a grin that could launch a thousand ships and score ten thousand women, but it was more than a primal attraction for Brooke. She _knew_ that grin, and not from a magazine, but she had met him before, kissed those lips before, but she couldn't remember when, how, or where.

Suddenly alarmed she whispered to Millie, "Where was I last night?" only half joking because she instinctively knew he wasn't a recent conquest. Besides her only recent conquest in the past couple of months had been _herself_. Brooke also knew that he wasn't a recent acquaintance, but almost like an archetype she had never realized she had always known. Millie rattled off Brooke's schedule, but her voice was muffled as Brooke's heartbeat was louder and louder, pounding in her ears.

Julian felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle with anticipation. He could feel someone watching him and he could only hope it was the woman he came to see, Brooke Davis. Knowing he had a captive audience, Julian slowly closed the magazine and lifted his gaze to meet eyes he knew were hazel indoors, but would be a fiery green in sunlight. She was watching him and he could tell by the way her hand was unconsciously rubbing down her neck that she was aroused. Pleased he still had an effect on her, Julian's lips turned into a confident and satisfied grin which grew wider when he saw her bite her lip.

Julian was on his feet and striding towards her from across the lobby with the assured air of a man who was accustomed to success in _every_ facet of life. Quickly reaching her, Julian smiled at her and wrapped his toned arms around her waist for a friendly, if seductively promising, hug. He laughed as he gave her a slight squeeze and slowly rocked her from side to side against his body. He enjoyed the small shiver that she couldn't control as the motion caused her breasts to rub against his chest and their hips to meet.

"Brooke _Freaking_ Davis!"

She nervously laughed "That's me! Julian _Freaking_ Baker" she attempted to cover her memory lapse by mirroring his words towards her. He frowned slightly as he looked down at her, examining her face. His frown deepened as he continued to look at her. It was painfully obvious she didn't have the faintest idea who he was. There was absolutely no recognition on her even more beautiful features.

Julian sighed and released her, rubbing a hand over his face. Once she was out of his embrace, Brooke couldn't help but to miss the feel of his arms and his musky scent. "Shit, I'm sorry Brooke. I shouldn't have expected you to remember me after all this time."

Julian turned his back towards her mentally berating himself for his miscalculated confidence in his previous impression on her. His skin tingled as he felt a small hand touch his back and another grasp his bicep. Julian grinned at her touch and was instantly flooded with memories of their only encounter nearly ten years before.

Facing Brooke's guilty hazel eyes, Julian furrowed his brow. "I thought I was special… that I meant something to you." His voice rose in an exaggerated tone, and he could barely finish the sentence without laughing. He shrugged off her touch and took a step away from her.

His halted speech sounded like anguish to Brooke and she was mortified. She knew she knew him from somewhere and obviously it was something "special" but she had no recollection of the specifics. More importantly, she needed to calm him down before he caused a scene in front of her employees. _Shit! Damn my stupid memory! I'm totally going to hire a memory coach or just pay someone to follow me around 24/7 to whisper in my ear how the hell I know someone to avoid humiliating shit like this! _

That last thought gave Brooke reason to pause. She stepped closer to him and suspiciously looked up at his face and touched his back. His hand was concealing his eyes and mouth, but she could feel the heaving of his back. _Is he crying?_ Brooke couldn't decide if she felt guilty or pity or disgust for the man who was clearly upset from her inability to remember their past. She gave him a gentle pat on the back and wrapped her arm around his waist. She hugged him with encouragement and looked up at his face to see if there was any change.

Julian could no longer contain the laughter and threw his head back. Brooke was shocked and retreated from him further into her office. Julian turned to look at her with tears in his eyes with his amusement at her reaction. But now, Brooke was not pleased, she was _pissed_. Brooke placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. She didn't know where Julian came from, but she knew exactly where he could go…

Sensing his impending doom, Julian held his hands up in surrender and grinned at Brooke. "I'm sorry," but he wasn't helping his case with his voice bearing the fading trace of his earlier laughter. "Ahem… I'm sorry Brooke. Just, when you didn't remember me, I thought I'd tease you a little."

Brooke barely softened her threatening posture, but merely lifted an eyebrow. "Well, how do you know me Julian Baker?" Her voice had the coolness and hardness of ice.

"Excellent question Brooke. However, I'm not at liberty to discuss the details of our past knowledge of one another at the present time." Brooke rolled her eyes at his sudden attempt at being coy and sat back at her drafting table.

"Look _Jillian_, _Jude_, _whatever_," she waved her hand dismissively as she intentionally said the wrong names. "I lost interest in whatever past we _may_ have shared, ohhhhh, _while_ we were experiencing it, _obviously_, and I lost interest in whatever _present_ we may have had the moment you opened your mouth." Brooke nodded to the door "If you ever lose your tongue and are mute I might find a use for you." Brooke made a pointed and obvious show of looking him up and down his body. "Thanks for the crash and burn down memory lane. Millie will see you out."

Julian laughed again and sat down on the plush sofa across from Brooke's drafting table. He was obviously enjoying her frustration and attempts to dismiss him. "Oh Brookie… I'm not that easily discarded. Besides, I think you'd miss my tongue. You certainly enjoyed it before." His eyes darkened as he leaned forward and licked his lips for emphasis.

Brooke blushed from his brazen reference to his memory of their apparent familiarity with one another and wished she could place him. She muttered, "pervert" under her breath then suddenly she did remember something. She stood abruptly, pushing herself away from her desk. She started looking around laughing, and walked up to Julian with a large smile.

_Damn, I forgot those dimples. How could anyone forget those dimples?_ Julian thought. He was momentarily distracted by the brilliance of her smile, he didn't question her now jovial mood. Brooke quickly hugged him and then stepped away looking over her shoulder. "Where is he?!"

_What the??_ Julian was seriously confused and looked down at her shaking his head. "Where is he?" he repeated back to her slowly and deliberately. _What the hell is she talking about? Who is he?!_

"Yeah! Come on… where is he?" Brooke repeated her question almost shaking with her excitement.

She was looking up at him with so much expectation and excitement, he didn't know what to say because quite frankly he didn't want to disappoint her. Seconds passed and he stayed silent hoping for a clue or a rescue. She gently nudged him and nodded her head, he decided he had to be brave and ask the inevitable, "He who?"

Brooke began to frown as she looked around and trotted over to her office door. She opened the door peering outside. Not seeing whatever or whoever she was looking for, Brooke hastily shut the door and returned to face him. "Where is Ashton?"

_Ashton? Who the fuck is Ashton?_ Julian shuck his head in annoyance and utter confusion. And then… _wait a minute. Is she talking about Ashton Kutcher? _"Assssshtonnnnn???" Julian drawled out the name waiting for her to provide his last name for the last piece of the puzzle.

"Ashton Kutcher. I know this is just a punk." She laughed and said it with such absolute conviction, he wished that it was the case.

"Brooke… I don't know how to tell you this, but, well, it's just, the thing is, there is no Ashton Kutcher, this isn't Punk'd." The more he talked, the more she blushed in embarrassment and anger. Her lips disappeared in a grimace that was more adorable than menacing and slapped his arm and chest repeatedly. He grabbed her wrist, but he couldn't help but add, "I mean come on, he hasn't done that show in like five years."

"Well, if there is no Ashton Kutcher and no sneaky camera crew, then who the hell are _you_?!" Brooke's voice rose to a shout.

Julian couldn't help but to steal a glance at her heaving chest. This was not how he intended to see Brooke again. He had fantasized about this moment for years. He hadn't been surprised when he saw the success she made with Clothes Over Bros. or her popularity with the paparazzi and male celebrities. He had hoped she would've remembered him, like he had remembered her all those years. Now that he was in New York for a few months, he knew he had to find her and see her again.

"Brooke Davis. You obviously made a bigger impression on me than I did on you. I'll be back at 8 to take you to dinner. If you're curious to see just how we know each other be here and come with me." He suddenly realized he could sound like a major stalker or worse and quickly added "You can totally bring Millie or someone along. Besides your memory may come back and we'll need a chaperone to keep us behaved." He gave her a small grin and walked towards the door.

"8 o'clock, Brooke Davis. Don't be late." And with that, Julian Baker was out of the door but the only thing on Brooke's mind. After thirty minutes of blankly looking at her barely started sketch, Brooke threw her pencil down in frustration. "Millie! Call and congratulate Versace. You and I have a date. Time to get ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those of you who chose to read my second attempt at Julian and Brooke. I might move the rating to M because I'm not sure how steamy it will get. I know I updated petty frequently with my last story, but I'm not sure how often I will be able to this time around. I appreciate any comments or reviews that anyone wants to leave, but ultimately, I just hope you guys enjoy the story.

Ch. 2

"A date?!" Four years as Brooke's assistant, Millie was familiar with unusual and sometimes demanding requests. However, in four years, Brooke had never once included Millie on a date. Unsure what role she was expected to serve, Millie began to bombard Brooke with questions.

Storming down Madison Avenue towards Barneys for a few first date essentials, Brooke was an intimidating force of energy. _First and last date,_ Brooke thought to herself. Brooke had absolutely no intention of sleeping with Julian Baker tonight or ever _or would it be ever again?_ Fueled by her mental chastity pledge she frantically turned Millie to look at her. "Millie, look at me. Focus! I am instructing you to ensure I do _not _have sex tonight. I'm handing you the keys to my newly installed chastity belt." Brooke grinned at her flabbergasted assistant.

Now Millie was completely befuddled and bewildered by her beautiful boss's behavior. "You want me to _stop_ you from having _sex_?" Brooke couldn't help to giggle when Millie self-consciously whispered the word "sex."

"Exactly! I will not give that conceited, cocky, insensitive ass the honor, the _privilege, _to sleep with me." Brooke was flipping through lacy bras as she was talking to Millie, her head high in the air.

"Well, if you don't want to have _sex_" once again Millie whispered the word and looked around, worried she was gaining the attention of other shoppers. "Then I suggest we go look in a different department. Kid section? That always freaks me out." Millie gave an exaggerated shudder as she thought of having children.

Brooke pulled a black lace bra and matching thong from the rack and mentally thanked herself for installing a washer and dryer in her office. She shook her head at Millie, "Oh I _want_ to have sex Millie." She said matter-of-factly, "But I need you to _stop_ me from actually having sex. Understood?" Millie nodded her head in agreement, but squinted behind her tortoise frames then shook her head pitifully no.

Brooke sighed and took Millie's hands and slowly explained the situation. "Millie, I haven't had sex in months. Ok? And Julian is HOT!" Brooke's cheeks flushed as she mentally pictured his scruffy chin and killer grin. "I mean really really HOT." Brooke tapped her foot and practically pouted as Millie nodded sympathetically. "But he is an indescribable jackass, and I will not give him the satisfaction of sleeping with Brooke Davis. Understand?" Millie nodded fervently. Brooke gripped her shoulders tightly, "Now here is the important part. I need you to focus Millicent." Brooke moved her fingers between their eyes to illustrate to Millie they were on the same level, they were a team. "I'm going to tell you to forget this little conversation, I changed my mind, it is ok, or if you don't move out of my way you're fired." Millie looked at Brooke hurt and scared at the threat of unemployment, so Brooke rubbed her arms to comfort and reassure her. "No Millie, I'll say anything to get _you_ to let _me_ sleep with _him_. But you have to stay strong. You're a virgin, you're use to this sort of thing." Nervous about this conflicting responsibility, Millie timidly replied, "Deal."

Brooke squealed and clapped her hands together as if she had won a prize. "Fabulous! Now let's get you something new…"

Brooke loved for a man to arrive early for a date. An early arrival showed class, dignity, and respect. In return for a man's thoughtfulness, she was always ready a little early, but would without fail force her date to wait. Depending on his attire, attitude, or status he could be waiting only a few minutes or long enough to become engrossed in a movie. She would spend those final moments checking her makeup, hair, and clothes, sometimes she would stare at her reflection for so long she disappeared. Tonight would not be an exception to her rule. Despite being especially early, Julian would wait. Only tonight she spent those final minutes on the computer to try and figure out just who this Julian Baker really was.

"Millie did you google Julian yet?" Brooke stepped out from her personal bathroom wearing a short strapless COB dress that wouldn't be released to the public for months. Hunched over Brooke's computer, Millie was researching the mystery man from literally hundreds of sites.

"Brooke, this guy is everywhere! Apparently, he is some hot shot movie producer based in LA. I mean he has produced movies with all of the big stars, and he is currently working on a film here in New York. He has a dating list that could rival yours." Brooke's back stiffened at the reference to his dating history, especially if it competed with her own. "What do you mean by that Millie?" Brooke hissed through gritted teeth.

Millie smiled apologetically at Brooke, worried she had offended her employer/friend. "I just mean, the guy gets around. Look at this site here," she turned the screen towards Brooke so that she could get a better look at the pictures of numerous starlets he had reportedly been associated with in just the past twelve months. "Eeewww… he's been with Paris Hilton and Lindsey Lohan??" She wrinkled her nose in distaste at his dating preferences, "I am so not having sex with a man who has been with either of those two. I'd be on antibiotics for weeks." Millie snorted with laughter and then glanced at the clock.

"Brooke, I'll leave you with the googling, I've got to finish getting ready. Are you sure you want me to tag along?" Millie questioned as she entered Brooke's bathroom with her makeup bag.

"Absolutely, Millie… I can't risk falling prey to Julian's sexy grin. I do not want to be the latest addition to this who's-his-latest-ho list." Brooke called out to Millie. She could barely hear Millie's garbled reply behind the closed door, but there was no mistaking the husky chuckle that came from the direction of her office door. Silently cursing the building's security, Brooke knew before she looked up that Julian was here and had heard everything she had just said.

Julian had been granted easy access to the building and was amazed at the number of people who were still working at the COB headquarters at nearly eight at night. He knew from the front secretary that Brooke was still here and in the process of getting ready for this evening's date. Julian couldn't help to have a more confident aura now that he knew she would be his companion for tonight. He had been briskly directed back towards the waiting area he had been earlier that day to wait for Brooke's appearance.

Once near her personal office, Julian had ventured towards the open door careful not to make his presence known as he tried to hear the two women talk. He was surprised they couldn't her the crackle of his grin as he beamed when he realized Brooke Davis had googled him. He couldn't help but flinch at the mention of the two supposed ex's Brooke contemptuously described. He rolled his eyes at the media's distortion of acquaintances and relationships. Many of the girls he was linked with through gossip sites were simply friends or people he bumped into. His interactions with actresses were all strictly professional after a failed romance with his lead almost ruined one of his earliest films.

He quietly leaned against the open door at the entrance of Brooke's office and couldn't help but be impressed by the brunette's beauty. Even with the garish unflattering illumination of her computer, Brooke Davis was stunning. Her hair was a stylish mass of soft raven waves that spilled over her bare pearly shoulders. Her skin seemed almost translucent in its perfection. Julian's breath involuntarily stuck in his throat as he watched her facial expressions react to the internet's inaccurate depiction of his romantic life. When he heard her describe his grin as sexy, he released a delighted chuckle despite his disappointment in her reluctance to be alone with him and the accompaniment of her assistance on their date.

Brooke took a moment to compose herself and urged her body not to react with the mortification she currently felt rising within her as she realized she had an audience. With all of the self confidence she could muster, Brooke lifted her eyes and smiled brightly at Julian from across the office. "Julian… you're back, and early. Of course you _would_ think it is appropriate to show up early for an impromptu date and not allow a girl to be properly prepared." She lifted her hands to her hips and commanded rather harshly, "You can wait outside," before she slammed her office door in his grinning face.

Julian knew he should be more cautious with his approach towards Brooke. The animosity was practically radiating from every pore of her flawless body. He paced the waiting area and contemplated the best plan of action for him with Brooke. He was well aware of her infamous romantic reputation. She was a favorite of the tabloids and was pictured frequently with various celebrities and wealthy men. Each time he saw a new picture of her with another man, he hoped the circumstances were similar to his own reported affairs – simply tabloid trash.

He could hear Brooke's agitated and heated voice from the other side of the closed door grow closer and knew that she would soon appear. He braced himself for the brunt of her anger and wit, ready for a night of hostile banter. He hadn't been this excited for a date ever.

Millie was mentally calculating the amount of savings she currently had in the bank as the salads arrived. She figured the ramification of simply walking out of the restaurant would be unemployment, and she just didn't know if that wasn't the best alternative to the dinner she was having with her boss and Julian. Brooke was not making conversation easy for Julian and attacked almost every comment he made. However, Millie was impressed with Julian's easy attitude and ability to take Brooke's bitchiness in stride. Millie was especially impressed with how effortless he seemed to turn her barbs back to her, which only infuriated Brooke more.

Brooke was annoyed and irritated by Julian's affable attitude and attempts at general conversation. She was still embarrassed that he had overheard her googling him and was trying to regain her control through bitter insults. Julian, however, seemed to be immune to her attacks and continued to attempt conversation. By all accounts, he was a delightful date. Not only was Julian attentive to Brooke's needs, but he was also intelligent and unbearably sexy. Brooke couldn't help but to enjoy the envious looks other women were directing towards her, as practically every woman in the restaurant was wordlessly lusting after the man across from her. In fact, if she was in a better mood, she would joke about the comical swooning and almost audible sighs from nearby females every time Julian flashed his trademark grin.

Julian was thoroughly enjoying his date with _Millie_. He tried to hide his frustration with Brooke and continued to talk to his _other_ dinner companion to prevent any awkward silences at the table. He appreciated the other woman's friendliness, _or was it sympathy?,_ towards him as she helped to keep the momentum of the conversation rolling. Despite, Brooke's stony and stubborn silence, Julian was enthralled with her. He had never met another woman like Brooke Davis and he was curious to see if this icy woman had any remaining traces of the girl he knew from so many years ago. He finally decided it was inevitable that he begin to tell Brooke their shared history.

Julian refilled Brooke's glass from their second bottle of wine and hoped the alcohol was beginning to soften her. She took a large sip then gently ran her fingers along the stem of the wine glass. Julian took an even larger gulp as he watched her graceful fingers move erotically, _well he thought it was erotic damn it!_, along the stem. He cleared his throat and was thankful he was sitting and not standing so that the entire restaurant could clearly see the effect she had on him.

"Brooke, I'm surprised at you. You don't seem to be curious how we know each other." Brooke lifted an eyebrow at Julian's observation and took another sip of her wine. She was getting a little tipsy, but she didn't really care, the warmth of the wine was relaxing her. She was enjoying his attention even if she was too proud to acknowledge the effect his grin was having on her.

She rolled her eyes at Julian's grin, but her pulse quickened and she tried to subtly lick her lips. She hated to give him any indication that she found him attractive and desirable. Julian leaned forward totally focusing on Brooke's face. His dark eyes held her captive and Brooke found it almost difficult to breathe.

Millie's eyes darted back and forth between the two and decided she could probably leave and neither would notice. She decided to test her hypothesis and slightly nudged further and further out of her seat until her was standing and slowly backing away from the table. Once Millie made it to the lobby of the restaurant, she released her held breath and practically ran for freedom. She decided to check out before she went to bed, fearing the worst when Brooke realized she was gone.

Julian noticed Brooke's assistance try to covertly and inconspicuously leave the restaurant. He had Brooke's complete attention and had no intention of drawing her attention to their fleeing chaperone. He was thankful for her departure, confident that he could gain access to a less defiant Brooke Davis if they were alone.

Dinner arrived before Brooke could further question Julian about their supposed past with one another. They ate dinner in relative silence except to comment on each other's dish. Brooke didn't realize how hungry she was or how much her head was reeling from the wine until she began to eat her salmon. The longer she was in the presence of Julian's grin and attention, and as long as she continued to drink wine, she felt more relaxed and comfortable around him. She tried to remain coarse and impenetrable, but his charm was a mighty foe and she succumbed to his banter.

After the plates were cleared, Julian reached across and lightly grazed Brooke's hand. He was suddenly emboldened by the wine and the marked change in her attitude. She was more familiar to him now, smiling and laughing, more like the girl he met when he was only 18. He saw her eyes flicker with desire when he touched her hand and he immediately imagined her reaction if he touched her elsewhere. He didn't want to abandon contact with her, so he continued to gently rub the top of her hand with his thumb.

Brooke never knew her hand could be such an erogenous zone, but the feelings she had stirring within her rivaled anything she had felt from more obvious sources. She lowered her eyelids, chastising herself for being so easily aroused by the man she had felt contempt for only an hour earlier. She turned to Millie for a look of support, but was surprised to see an empty seat where her assistant had been sitting earlier. She turned her head quickly to Julian, but he simply shrugged and moved his hand further up her wrist. She sharply sucked in her breath and closed her eyes.

Julian was by her side without ever losing contact with her skin. He murmured into her ear, "Let's go." His hand went from a teasing caress to a gentle tug. He helped her maintain her balance, as his other hand snaked across her waist. He pulled her closer into his body with an urgency he didn't try to hide. She looked up at him with unmasked wanting and simply nodded her head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

First, I just want to apologize if I offended anyone who thought the last chapter was too steamy for a "T" rating. Thank you again to everyone who is taking their time to leave reviews. Please feel free to criticize or comment on anything. I've been leaning in a lot of different directions with the actual prior connection between Julian and Brooke. Anyway… I hope you guys enjoy.

Ch. 3

Julian Baker hated the fucking paparazzi. They were an unwanted and inescapable nuisance in LA, and they were just annoying in New York. He was holding Brooke tightly against his side, leading her towards the front lobby of the restaurant when he saw the commotion outside. Someone must have tipped the photographers about their whereabouts. He knew that anyone he or Brooke would've been out with tonight would inevitably draw interest, but at these moments he wished he was an anonymous person to avoid the hassles of celebrity.

Never releasing his hold on Brooke, he leaned away from her to whisper to the host and hand him a one hundred dollar bill. Josh, the host, nodded in understanding and motioned for Julian to follow him to the left. Josh led the two notorious celebrities through a maze of servers and chefs in the back of the restaurant. Eventually, Julian and Brooke were in a back alley behind the restaurant. Josh continued to lead them to another street to catch a taxi away from the frenzied photographers.

Julian was worried that in the process to avoid the paparazzi Brooke would have had the time to regress back to her previous frostiness and the evening would be prematurely over. However, she continued to grip his hand as she snuggled deeper into his chest as he held his arm up to signal for a cab. She clumsily wrapped an arm around his neck and waist, lightly kissing his neck. It was by divine intervention that Julian didn't take her on the street. He could smell her intoxicating spicy perfume and the tender softness of her hands on the back of hands made his pants uncomfortably tight. She looked up at him and gave a soft smile and wrinkled her nose in what was perhaps the cutest expression Julian had ever seen. "Hi" was all she said in her raspy voice that was lowered with desire.

Julian was about to crush his lips into hers when a cab finally pulled over waiting for them to get inside. Julian was tempted to wait for another taxi so that he could finally kiss her red lips, but decided the sooner they were inside a taxi the sooner he could begin to ravish Brooke. He opened the door and ran his hand up her thigh as she entered the cab. Julian near jumped in his haste to be next to her and be able to run his hands along her body regardless of the driver's presence. As soon as Julian shut the door, he instructed the driver to take them to his hotel and he turned to kiss Brooke.

Just as Julian's lips were about to finally meet Brooke's, she saw flashing lights and heard a bizarre jingling sound. _How drunk am I?_ Brooke wondered as she looked around in a daze at the ceiling of the cab. She thought it was just her at first considering Julian's lips remained dangerously close to her mouth and his hand was underneath the hem of her skirt skimming the skin of her inner thigh. But he let out a repressed sigh and she heard him exclaim, "What the _fuck_?!" with as much sexual tension and frustration she felt.

"Welcome to the Cash Cab!"

"The cash what?" Brooke mumbled as she struggled to sit up straighter. She felt Julian's hand slip from her thigh and she watched him run it through his hair in agitation. He hissed "son of a bitch!" under his breath. Julian thought he was hallucinating as he listened to the driver prattle an explanation about the premise of some game show that was apparently based in a taxi cab. "You've got to be _freaking_ kidding me!" Julian began shaking his head no, and couldn't believe this turn of events, but he was dumbstruck when he heard Brooke clap her hands and squeal.

"Oh my G-d! I freaking love the Cash Cab!! Are we seriously in it?" Despite easily drinking a bottle of wine over the past hour or so, Brooke's words were not slurred, but her actions and emotional reaction were definitely exaggerated. She turned her head to look at Julian with a huge grin and wide eyes, she grabbed his arm and shook it back and forth in excitement. Julian laughed and rubbed his hands over his face. This was definitely _not_ what he anticipated. He looked at Brooke and tried to rationalize with her, they were both too tipsy, _and horny_, he silently added to be on a freaking television show! Brooke reluctantly agreed with him and she agreed to exit the cab.

Julian began to signal for another cab, but the mood had definitely shifted. Brooke was sulking several feet away from him. _Any other cab, any other fucking cab and I'd be fucking fucking Brooke Davis._ Julian bitterly thought as he kicked a rock off the curb. Brooke was on her cell phone as he looked over at her with regret and longing in his eyes. She wasn't meeting his gaze and he could tell that whatever heat was between them had cooled, perhaps permanently. Cabs were flying by them without stopping, so he decided it was better for him to reach for Brooke than wave for a cab. Brooke, however, deftly sidestepped his touch and shut her phone. She looked up at him and gave him a polite smile, "I called my driver. He'll be here in a moment. I'll instruct him to take you to your hotel."

Brooke had quickly sobered in the few minutes after they discovered they had been inside the Cash Cab. While Julian signed the paperwork for the show not to use the footage and talked to the host, Brooke decided to call her driver. She wasn't sure how things between her and Julian had become so heated and ripe with sex, but she was also slightly relieved that the evening was ending now. Sure, she was disappointed to end the evening so abruptly, but she did not want to be another conquest for Julian Baker. She was no longer the easy party girl even though her reputation with men had been greatly exaggerated by the press.

Brooke saw the hope in Julian fade and his shoulders slumped as if he was deflated. He gave a forced half smile and thanked her for the ride, and his mind began to desperately try to conspire some circumstances in which to continue in the direction they were head with before the _stupid freaking Cash Cab_! He hesitantly edged closer to her and awkwardly put his arm around her waist. _Shit! I feel like a fucking freshman trying to yawn and cop a feel!_

Brooke stiffened when she felt the warmth and weight of Julian's arm around her waist. She was self-conscious and felt exposed. She was determined not to allow things to progress the way they had at the end of dinner, but she felt strangely obligated to soften the blow and not hurt his feelings. Fortunately, the car appeared and they no longer had to speculate or try and guess what to do next. Julian sighed in resignation and Brooke simply headed for the opened door.

She instructed the driver to head towards her apartment and then to take Julian to his hotel. He was silent and sitting on the far side of the car, not looking at her and careful not to make any bodily contact with her. _Fuck! Why do I feel like I'm in high school on my first date with an upper classmen?! _Brooke took a deep breath to try and clear her thoughts of the surreal evening when she had a blinding moment of clarity. _I know Julian Baker!_

She slowly turned to face Julian and she examined his strong profile as if seeing him for the first time. His hair was much shorter and darker than before, and his face was more chiseled than the softer features she remembered. She couldn't stop her fingers from reaching out and touching his cheek as she stared at him in wonder. _How could I forget this face? How could I not remember him?_

The feathery touch of Brooke's fingertips startled Julian and he looked at her almost wounded by her earlier rejection of him. His eyes softened as he saw recognition and curiosity in her hazel eyes. Julian straightened and turned to her, his knee brushed against hers in the process sending a bolt of fresh tension through both of them. She slowly smiled at him as she softly cupped his cheek with the palm of his hand, relishing the feel of his stubble on the palm of her hand.

"I like you better with stubble," she gave a throaty chuckle and looked at him from under her eyelashes. Julian's heart leaped at the implications of what she just said. _She remembers me_. His lips pulled up into his sexy, irresistible grin. He leaned closer to her, his lips only inches from hers and said "I'll keep that in mind" before his lips made such soft contact with hers Brooke thought it was only his breath at first.

The car suddenly bumped over a pothole or something, and Brooke had never been more thankful for the notoriously uneven pavement of the city as it propelled her and Julian closer. The jostling car pushed Brooke body into Julian's more than receptive arms. He quickly seized this opportunity and rolled her onto his lap, his hands roaming through her hair, up her outer thighs, her hips, and back. The kiss had quickly transformed into a searing, wet kiss with hungry tongues. He broke his mouth away from hers as she grabbed his head to bring his lips back to hers. He wanted to consume Brooke all at once and he fought her insistent hands to place his lips on her neck. She softly moaned his name as she felt not only his tongue on her neck, but the swelling hardness beneath her which seemed to practically lurch against her when Julian heard her cry his name.

The driver was unaware of the steamy situation in the back seat of the car as he pulled in front of Brooke's apartment building. The two froze in mid kiss, limbs locked in their embrace, as they felt the car slow to a halt. Brooke and Julian both muttered against each others lips, neither wanting this moment to end, but unsure of what next step to take. Brooke look of uncertainty was met with Julian's look of anticipation. Brooke lowered her lips to Julian's and slowly pulled herself off of his lap and attempted to straighten her dress. Julian licked his lips as he noticed for the first time that at some point during their embrace Brooke's dress had slipped and he caught only a glimpse of a pale breast before she had righted the top of her outfit. Julian couldn't control himself and pulled her roughly against him for another passionate kiss.

"Come on." _Wait… did she say something?_ Julian was too afraid that it was only his imagination, but then again he heard her softly say "Come on" against his lips. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him with a lusty determination. He swallowed hard and accepted her hand after she exited the car. She remained eye contact with Julian as she told the driver there was a change in plans and he was no longer needed. Julian laced his fingers with Brooke's as he followed her through the doors of her building and into the elevator.

Standing behind Brooke, Julian's hands were lifting her skirt and he was kissing her neck before the elevator doors closed. Brooke moaned again and turned around against his chest attacking his lips with her own. Julian pressed Brooke up against the wall of the elevator as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The elevator made a noise letting them know they had arrived at Brooke's floor. Julian was reluctant to let Brooke go, but began to try and ease her off of him. Brooke shook her head no and tightened her legs around him. She whispered, "It's the penthouse… go" as Julian started walking with Brooke still wrapped around him.


	4. Chapter 4

So hopefully no one got too annoyed with the Cash Cab thing in the last chapter! I needed something that would be kind of outlandish that would interrupt the two because I didn't want them to kiss until Brooke remembered Julian. Lo and behold… Cash Cab was on TV, and my mom was seriously obsessed with finding it the last time she went to New York. Anyway! Here is the explanation for Julian and Brooke's first meeting. Thanks again to everyone he is reading, reviewing, and putting the story on their alerts. I really appreciate your support!

Ch. 4

It wasn't until Brooke woke to the warm sunlight on her face and the heavy weight of Julian's arm that she even had the opportunity to remember back to her first encounter with Julian Baker. Still basking in the glow of sexual satisfaction, _finally_, from the previous night, Brooke tenderly traced the outline of his lips with her fingertips. She found it nearly impossible to see this naked man as the boy who helped her almost a decade ago. She closed her eyes and thought back to her first days in California after she left Tree Hill to visit her parents for the summer.

She was a hurt and always slightly rebellious teenager unaccustomed to parental involvement in her life. She was almost disappointed that her parents continued to ignore her and thought a credit card was a show of love. They simply needed her in California for appearances, not for any deep seated familial bonds or because they had any interest in their daughter. Her parents continued indifference to her merely intensified her teenage angst because she was completely overwhelmed and consumed by Lucas Scott and his declaration seconds before she left.

Upon her arrival to California, her parents forced her to attend a business party for her father to gain additional contacts. Normally Brooke wouldn't be considered to attend an event, however, the hosts of the party insisted Brooke attend. Apparently, the party-goers' offspring would party separately near the beach. Reluctantly Brooke agreed to go. But unlike her infamous party behavior in Tree Hill, Brooke was uncharacteristically self-conscious. She was painfully aware she was an outsider from an unsophisticated town and she meekly sat to the side trying not to draw any attention to herself. But it was in the shadows that Brooke would meet her one true friend in California, Julian Baker.

Julian had only graduated from high school the weekend before; however, he looked younger at 18 than most of the 14 year olds attending the party. His semi-curly hair was shaggy past his ears, nearing his chin and was blonde from his many hours surfing in the sun. He had a baby smooth face that appeared to never need shaving and he had the long gangly limbs of a boy, but his eyes bristled with intelligence. Julian's father often mocked his son's academic accomplishments and teased that maybe Julian would get a girl if he participated in athletics instead of his beloved math and quiz bowls.

Much like Brooke, Julian's parents had insisted he attend the party. Bored by the antics of his so-called peers, he was slowly sipping a beer looking out towards the ocean when he noticed a beautiful new girl sitting nearby. Of course she was oblivious that he was there, but for once Julian didn't mind that he was socially transparent, because it provided him the opportunity to watch her unobserved.

She was completely disengaged from her surroundings and simply stared morosely out towards the ocean. He saw a single tear shimmer in the moonlight as it fell down her cheek only to be followed with countless more. He watched her silently cry for a few minutes before he decided she was too beautiful to cry. He cleared his throat to make her aware of his presence and slid closer to her.

Clueless as to how to speak to a pretty, crying girl, Julian simply patted her awkwardly on the back. That was Brooke's breaking point. _How fucking pathetic was she to get a pity pat from some nerdy stranger in the shadow of a fabulous California party with a ton of hot guys! _She would find some inner strength and find someone more suitable to flirt with and maybe even have sex with – that always successfully dulled the painful insecurities, even if only temporarily.

She was about to walk away full of indignation, but then she saw his eyes. He wasn't attractive, but he had kind, gentle, soulful eyes that stared into her soul and she felt safe. She actually felt more unconditional concern and care in these brief minutes with this complete stranger than she could remember when. In her gratitude and to show her appreciation, she expressed herself the only way she seemed to know how, she quietly kissed his dry, chapped, obviously inexperienced lips.

It was a straightforward, chaste kiss and it was the beginning of a summer friendship. After she kissed his lips, it was the first glimpse she got of his grin; however, it was more awkward and adorable than potent at this point. Julian stumbled over himself as he struggled to choke out an introduction. They talked for a couple of hours about various subjects until Julian felt comfortable to ask her about her earlier tears.

Shocked that he didn't allow her to simply ignore it, and pretend it didn't happen Brooke felt boldly open and free. She began to tell Julian about her heartbreaking experiences with Lucas and Peyton. She shared her innermost feelings, insecurities, and desires. Julian listened to her without judgment and she respected that acceptance by being completely honest and not censoring her words. It was the first time she had said, _hell even thought_, some of the things she actually said out and to another person.

After Brooke finished explaining the complexities of her love life back in Tree Hill, they sat silently for a few minutes. Julian quietly put his arm around her shoulders and gave her words of encouragement. Brooke was physically and emotionally drained after sharing her past and quietly listened. He told her she was amazing, she was brave, she had a huge heart and was a fantastic friend, then lastly he told her she was beautiful. It was the first time a boy didn't compliment her beauty first, in fact she thought it was the first time anyone had ever mentioned her beauty last in a string of compliments. She was pleased that he didn't mention her beauty until last, almost as an afterthought, because he saw so much more in her than what the rest of the world did.

At that moment Julian gave her what he said would be his only advice to her. "Brooke, you can't keep this all inside to yourself. You've got to let it out either verbally or in writing." Brooke scrunched her nose at the thought of writing, not exactly her favorite thing to do. "No offense Julian, but writing is more like torture than something to soothe me." Julian laughed at her reaction and nudged her "Not like a paper, silly. IT can be a diary or letters. You've got so much to say to this Lucas, but you feel you can't for numerous reasons. Write him a letter." She began to protest _sending letters was too needy_, but Julian calmed her and assured her it would be ok because she, "wouldn't have to actually mail them." They could be just for her. He continued "You're Brooke _Freaking_ Davis and you don't deserve to be sipping flat beer in the shadows, and if you don't release this heartache you'll lose yourself and you won't even realize it until it's too late." He stood and did his best Patrick Swayze impression, "Nobody puts Baby in a corner" as he pulled Brooke to her feet to join the rest of the party.

And that's how she became his "Baby" all summer and he became her "West-side Mouth," "Mouth 2.0," "i-Mouth," "mini-Mouth," and a slew of other names. They were friends, nothing more romantic or physical than hugs and their one and only kiss. She followed Julian's advice and poured her heart out to Lucas in her letters, and she allowed herself to revel in the moment. Julian taught Brooke to surf and the finer points of classic cinema, and he encouraged her to flirt and have fun with the boys. He was her wingman, and she inadvertently taught him how to be comfortable with women. His interactions with Brooke groomed him for his professional life in Hollywood, he could flirt and charm with the best. Julian helped Brooke heal her heart that summer and showed her the essential importance of living life and having fun. She thought she'd never forget him for that, but she was obviously wrong.

She felt the building pressure and warm burning sensation of tears escape her closed eyes, and then a gentle thumb tenderly wipe it away. Next she felt an even more tender kiss on the spot her tear had been. She looked at Julian with full recognition and without regret in her eyes. She looked at him with complete and utter acceptance and gratitude. He whispered, "Good morning 'Baby'" and she smiled at the fond memories. She softly said to him as her hand caressed his cheek, "Julian Baker you changed my world and you didn't even know it."

Julian had been watching Brooke for a couple of minutes. He knew she was awake after feeling her light touch along his lips. He was excited and hoped for an encore of last night's escapades, but he knew that could wait when he saw her eyes closed and her face filled with contemplation. He could tell by the creases between her eyebrows and the alternating smiles and frowns that she was wrestling with some fairly strong emotions. He decided he would allow her to reach a conclusion before he would say or do anything.

As he watched her in the sunlight, he thought back to the summer he graduated high school, to this day one of the happiest times of his life. He hasn't spent the last decade pining for Brooke Davis, but she was embedded in his memory and he couldn't quite shake the ghost of her. She became his ideal to which all future women would be judged, which really sucked for the millions of women out there, or at least the dozen or so he attempted to date. No one could quite compare to her wit, sensitivity, creativity, or her beauty. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met, and in his line of work, he had met a lot. Maybe in a way, he had been in love with Brooke Davis all of these years and didn't even realize it.

He couldn't lie, he was on the verge of devastation when he realized that she didn't remember him. He almost left then and there, but he had spent too many nights kicking himself for not finding her sooner, going to her or at least calling to check in with her. He had taken his own advice and written letters to her over the years when he felt a particularly strong desire to talk to her. He would simply write everything he needed to say and then put it away. Sometimes it was words of praise, like after COB began to rise in popularity and prestige. Other times he wrote her words of encouragement, such as when the gossip magazines or Perez Hilton was especially crass and harsh. Occasionally he wrote out of anger and jealousy as numerous reports documented her prolific romantic conquests, but most of the letters were his cowardly way to hold onto his memory of her and retain a connection to his Brooke.

"Julian Baker you changed my world and you didn't even know it." Her words echoed in his ears. Is it even possible that she cherished their summer together as much as he did? His heart began to beat faster as he contemplated the significance of her statement.

He gave her the grin she remembered from so long ago, only now it made her head dizzy with desire. He slipped his free arm underneath her while tightening the hold his other arm already had to pull her body close to his. She expertly rolled on top of him and gently rocked against him feeling him get excited against her. Julian pulled her head down towards him as he lifted his head to meet her lips. He kissed her with a sweet mixture of tenderness and rough lust as he keenly sucked her lower lip before moving to her neck.

In the warm sunlight gleaming through the windows, Brooke and Julian made love that wasn't wine induced or found its origins from primal sexual frustration. This was the climatic culmination of a dormant desire for the person that had set their worlds in motion. Reunited after so many years apart, each of them could look back to that summer as the catalyst for not only their many successes but all of their romantic failures, because everyone else were just poor substitutes for what they had with one another.


	5. Chapter 5

I figured I've got the M rating, so I'll try my hand at the steamier writing! Thanks again for everyone who is reading this and reviewing. The story is taking a different direction than I originally thought, but then I just get these ideas that won't go away. So anyway! Enjoy!

Ch. 5

Pain, the sweet, exquisite _painful_ sensation of Brooke's nails digging into Julian's chest is how he knew he was awake and actually making love to Brooke. This was not a dream, it wasn't her face or body he was picturing while with another, but he was actually with _Brooke Davis_. It was nearly impossible for him not to get distracted by her mesmerizing beauty as he was able to lay back and watch her on top of him. Fortunately for him Brooke was too far along in her quest for an orgasm, she didn't notice that he had stopped matching her rhythm. Julian ran his hands up her thighs, gripping her hips momentarily as he shifted his body beneath her to sit up with his back against her headboard. Brooke's eyes fluttered with surprise and pleasure from the increased depth and pressure she felt with his new position. She moaned loudly as Julian was finally able to kiss her neck and her breasts, Brooke gripped her hands through his wavy hair and softly tugged his head towards hers. Within seconds of Julian's lips touching hers, Brooke collapsed against his chest as she finally felt an explosive release.

Neither moved as the minutes passed, and Brooke's now limp body clung to Julian's with her legs on either side of him, her arms and hands loosely running along his shoulder and neck. Julian was tracing a random pattern along Brooke's back with his fingertips. Neither felt the need to talk and ruin this perfect morning, despite the numerous questions and things that needed to be said.

Brooke was the first to break the reverie by placing a slight kiss on Julian's collarbone and sighed. He lifted her chin to see the open vulnerability of her hazel eyes, and lightly kissed her lips. They both smiled against each others lips as their hands continued to softly explore each other's bodies. Brooke's cell phone broke the heated silence of the room. She reached over to the phone and giggled not only at the caller-id, but also as Julian nipped at her breast and side as she moved away from him.

She leaned on her back when she answered the phone as Julian began to kiss and lick the sweat from her neck down towards her breast. She couldn't help but to shudder at the sensation as she gasped, "Millie?" Julian looked up at her and gave her a grin full of teasing mischief as he continued to lick and kiss his way down her body. Millie was oblivious to the increasing pleasure Brooke was experiencing as she apologized profusely for abandoning her the previous evening in between updating Brooke on the day's schedule. Once Julian reached between her thighs with his tongue, Brooke gasped for air and moaned. "Brooke?! Are you ok?" Millie's voice was filled with concern and worry. Brooke managed to tell Millie between heaving breaths, "Millie don't worry. All is forgiven… you're getting a raise." Brooke nearly shrieked as she felt the brush of Julian's teeth at the top of her inner thigh, "Millie, you're going to need to cancel my meetings for the day." Brooke closed her phone and turned it off without waiting to hear Millie's response.

Millie looked at the phone and heard the buzzing from the disconnected line. _Definitely, not the reaction I was expecting_! She happily purchased her morning latte and was already mentally spending her newly acquired raise as she sat down to check the morning's email. _Damn!_ She suddenly understood Brooke's unexpected happy mood when she saw the pictures on the gossip site of Brooke and Julian entering her apartment building from last night. Shaking her head, Millie began contacting Brooke's appointments to reschedule later in the week.

Brooke was still amazed at Julian's physical transformation over the past nine years. She watched him retrieve milk from her refrigerator and appreciated the long, sinewy muscles of his arms and legs. Her eyes traveled down his broad shoulders to the lean waist, and grinned happily at the sight of his snug, black boxer-briefs. _Now this would make an excellent milk commercial… it kicks the stupid milk moustache's ass!_ Brooke thought as she watched Julian gulp from the carton.

Julian grinned over at Brooke, impressed that her beauty had only increased over the years. Her cheek bones were more prominent, and her body was toned but retained her feminine curves. She was breathtaking in her short, silky abstract- printed robe and without any makeup. Her hair was slightly teased in the back, a reminder of their evening and morning activities which caused Julian to grin widely.

The two newly reacquainted friends/lovers were trying to prepare breakfast together and teased each other mercilessly during the process. "Brooke how long have you lived here? You have like a pot… and no skillets?" Brooke shrugged and approached him running her hands along his chest. "When did I _ever_ give you the impression that I was Martha Stewart?"

Julian chuckled and delayed his response to savor the contact between them. "Martha Stewart? Never… but Brooke, seriously…" he motioned around them. Every cabinet door was opened to reveal nothing but a set of wine glasses and funky dinner plates. Julian turned in exasperation, "Brooke, homeless people have more cooking utensils than you do."

Brooke's eyes widened as Julian mocked her bare kitchen and she playfully slapped his chest. Julian laughed as he hugged her close to him and kissed the top of her head. She could feel him shaking his head, feeling the sudden need to defend herself, she quickly challenged him, "Well, what about your place? I bet if we were at your place you wouldn't have a skillet either."

Julian laughed outright at Brooke's argument. "Brooke, my _place_? Right now, _my_ _place is a hotel!_ They don't exactly stock your room with pots and pans." Brooke smiled in victory, "See… I'm right! Don't judge me," she warned him with a tilted head and a pointed finger.

"Never… but Brooke, I'm starving and you have bottled water and alcohol."

Brooke scooted to her fridge and corrected Julian, "And milk!" she cried triumphantly only to be defeated by Julian holding the carton upside down. "Nope," replied with a smug smile. "Brooke, do you even own any food?" Brooke stomped to an unopened cabinet and showed a couple of boxes of various cereals. "Ta dah!" she proudly proclaimed.

"Great, I'm dating freaking Jerry Seinfeld." Julian rolled his eyes at the cereal boxes and laughed. Brooke's smile momentarily froze as she instantly began to analyze his words. _Dating?! What does he mean by dating? _There were so many implications with _dating _and Brooke was confused because she felt immersed in an unsolvable conflict. Her feelings and past with Julian made it seem that they were more than simply dating. On the other hand, they had only just had their first date, _hell, technically they were still on their first date!_

Julian could sense her uneasiness with labeling whatever it was they were doing and he silently cursed her parents, Lucas, Peyton, _fuck_ _the mailman, anyone _who didn't show her respect, treasure her trust, but merely took advantage of her to the point she couldn't handle the simple commitment of _dating._ He gently grasped Brooke's arms and gave her a little shake, and a concerned look. "No, no Baby. You've come to far to start seeking the shadows now. Don't over analyze every single word I say. We are taking this slow, I'm not asking you to marry me." He paused and then said "yet" with an exaggerated teasing tone. Brooke laughed as he hugged her tightly against his chest, "You _finally_ remembered me! I'm not leaving you."

But neither knew if this statement was true. Julian was in New York temporarily for work. Movies only last for so long and then it is time to move to the next location, which was one of the reasons he loved his job so much. Brooke knew that there would come a day and Julian would leave, she wouldn't be enough to keep him. Truthfully, she wanted Julian to leave; it was easier – less complicated. But deeper down in her heart, she wanted to be selfish and beg him to stay with her to finally be the reason someone altered their entire existence, she wanted to be that intoxicating, that powerful.

In an attempt to avoid labeling what they were doing and to slow things down, Julian kissed Brooke's head and suggested they go out for breakfast. Julian began searching for his clothing from the night before while Brooke examined her closet. She finally decided on a simple outfit of her perfect-fit jeans with a bohemian inspired halter top. She quickly applied mascara and lip gloss instead of her usual full glamazon look. Rejoining Julian near the door she made a different suggestion for food. "It is more like lunch time than breakfast. Why don't we head to Chinatown for some dim sum?"

Julian enthusiastically agreed and then smirked, "Hey, do you think we'll get the Cash Cab again?" Brooke threw her head back laughing then gave an exaggerated pout, "I'm still pissed you didn't let us play!" Julian intertwined his fingers with Brooke's and leaned down to kiss her on the lips to apologize as they walked through her lobby and out the front door of her building.

And that is the position Brooke and Julian found themselves in front of a horde of screaming paparazzi. Temporarily blinded by the flashes and the sea of camera lens, Brooke let go of Julian's hand to shield her eyes. Julian watched helplessly as Brooke was practically swallowed by the photographers, each shouting different questions or insults to both of them. Julian tried to reach for her but was getting pushed further away by a separate group of photographers who were asking him crude questions about their sex life, trying to push him to the brink of physical retaliation. This technique had simply amused him before, but today he dangerously close to giving them a money shot. Julian tried to get Brooke's attention by shouting about the crowd, but it was impossible for her to hear him over the shutters, clicks, and yelling paparazzi. He finally did the only thing he knew to do and that was retreat back to the lobby and ask the doorman to call Brooke's driver.

Brooke was scared. It was unusual to be greeted by an occasional photographer outside her building in the mornings, waiting in vain to get a picture of the famous designer looking less than fabulous or without make-up. However, she had never had the tabloid frenzy pounce on her so quickly and was unsure what to do. Completely overwhelmed she tried to make her way back to Julian, but it was impossible to see where she was going or what direction she was actually turned. Brooke feebly cried out for Julian, but she knew he would never be able to hear him over the noise. She couldn't help but begin to cry which only seemed to emboldened the photographers. She hated the fact that she was giving them exactly what they wanted, but she was unable to stop the tears.

She continued to move forward, hoping to be able to make it to the street or to be able to move out of their grasp. Finally, there was an opening in the line of bodies and she could see the city street before her. Brooke lunged for that open space, trying to reach her freedom from the clawing hands and flashing lights. Losing her balance as she realized she had stepped off of the curb, she attempted to right herself when she heard screeching tires in addition to frantic screaming then she felt an unbearable painful impact on her right side. She closed her eyes tightly and felt the strange sensation of flying before she crashed into the pavement with a sickening thud. Then everything was simply cold and dark, and then thankfully, nothing at all.

** Sorry for the accident with Brooke, but I was thinking about the guy in New York who got clipped by a taxi recently as he was trying to escape his fans… and so that's where we are with Brooke.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The past 48 hours had been a blur of choppy, repetitive scenes for Julian. His mind kept wandering and before he realized it, he was thinking _if this was a movie_ _we'd shoot this scene from that angle _or how he _totally wanted to recast the doctor_, but every time he looked at Brooke's unconscious fragile form his mind would shut out that painful image. Instead he pictured her the few minutes before the accident and the photographers: laughing, happy, and in his arms. It was a cruel psychological punch when he would suddenly be reminded of her broken bones and closed eyes.

He was thankful that she was unconscious and receiving a substantial dose of morphine, so she couldn't feel the extent of her injuries. However, that was the only positive he could see in this fucked up situation. The doctors kept insisting it was a miracle she survived, be thankful her injuries weren't more severe, but Julian said a silent _Fuck you_ to anyone and everyone who tried to comfort him with those insufficient words.

Julian was angry. He was angry at the fucking paparazzi, the incompetent fucking doctors, and his own fucking inability to protect her when she needed it the most. He blamed himself as much as he blamed the photographers for Brooke's accident, but blaming people didn't change the situation.

Sitting down next to Brooke's bed, Julian reached out and held her hand. He slowly stroked her hand in the same manner on their date only a few nights ago. He was disappointed when he didn't see the heart monitor pick up speed to acknowledge his touch. It kept the same constant, steady, incessant beating that was at once an infuriating reminder of how precarious her condition was and that by G-d she was still alive. _If this were a movie, her heart beat would totally race at my touch and she'd open her eyes_, Julian bitterly bit back the tears in his eyes. Moving Brooke's hand to his lips, he carefully kissed the back of her hand and held it between his.

Julian lowered his head and tried to fight off the memories of the past 48 hours. Julian hadn't left the hospital since he arrived with Brooke two days ago in the ambulance. In fact the only time he left her side was when they wheeled her away for tests and procedures. He was still wearing the same clothes he wore on their one and only date, except now they reeked of three days worth of sweat, tears, and Brooke's blood. He promised Brooke he wouldn't leave until she woke up and looked him in the eyes even if, he joked, he had to rouse her with the rancid smell of his body. The entire ordeal seemed to be broken apart as if in different scenes for Julian to process…

Scene 1: The accident. Julian had finally made his way back into the lobby of Brooke's hotel. He couldn't even see her anymore due to the mass of photographers and their lifted cameras above each others' heads. He sarcastically thanked the doorman for the head's up and asked him to phone Brooke's car. He turned back to the window when he heard the squealing breaks and screams. Not the shouting intrusive questions, but horror movie quality screams. He still couldn't see her, but he knew from the reaction of the paparazzi that it was Brooke. That's right, he didn't see it, but he heard the smacking of her body by the truck and then the equally sickening thud onto the pavement. The photographers became even more incensed as they tried to get pictures of her injured body than offer assistance. He yelled to the doorman to dial 911 and ran out the door.

Scene 2: Reaching Brooke. Julian managed to push and punch his way through the paparazzi to see his beautiful Brooke bleeding and unconscious on the city street. A middle-aged delivery man was in shock and tears, apologizing profusely – he didn't see her, she jumped, he didn't have time to stop. Julian knew it was all true, but he couldn't help but hate the man anyway. He didn't want to touch her, afraid he would only make her injuries worse, but he couldn't help himself. He bundled her lifeless form into his arms and cradled her next to him. Julian tried to run his fingers through her hair, but they kept getting stuck in the blood from the gash on her head. He didn't even realize he was sobbing until he tasted the tears nearly drowning him.

Scene 3: Ambulance. The ambulance ride was a death defying experience in itself, more thrill inducing than any roller coaster. He held onto Brooke's hand as he tried to decipher the medical jargon that was tossed around. He recognized a few phrases from Grey's Anatomy, but none of it sounded good. Julian tried to concentrate on the body language of the paramedics, but their intense concentration and rushed movement just scared the shit out of him.

Scene 4: Waiting. Alone. Julian waited for what felt like hours before it occurred to him to call someone. He managed to call Millie who was stuck in the media circus that had formed outside the hospital. Apparently, it took only minutes thanks to the internet before the entire world knew of Brooke's accident. Commentators were speaking out against the dangers of the paparazzi and predicting the future of COB should Brooke die.

_G-d bless Millie_. Julian must have thanked G-d for Millie a million times. She took care of the insurance and hospital paperwork. She handled the publicity and redirected the intrusive "journalists" preying for a story. She contacted Brooke's friends in Tree Hill and arranged for everyone's accommodations. She lit a candle and prayed with Julian. Millie got him coffee and reminded him to eat. She held Brooke's hand when Julian had to go to the bathroom. She was indispensable.

Scene 5: Meeting the infamous Lucas Scott. Julian had heard about Lucas and Peyton from Brooke their summer together so many years ago. Hell, he had even read about the Bermuda love triangle from Lucas's point of view in his book. But nothing quite prepared him for the sight of Lucas Eugene Scott, Brooke's first and possibly only love, running through the corridor frantically searching for Brooke Davis. His instinctive distrust and jealousy didn't even subside at the sight of his wife, Peyton, pregnant and waddling behind him. Julian remained aloof and distant from the two and he maintained his cool reserve with Haley and Nathan upon their arrival. Julian stayed mostly quiet, stroking Brooke's hand, as the four reminisced about their high school years and urged Brooke to open her eyes for them. However, as the hours passed Julian felt himself becoming a new member of Brooke's inner circle.

Scene 6: Random meetings with doctors. _Blah, blah, blah, medical terms, broken leg, blah, blah, MRI, blah, blah, concussion, blah, blah, no internal bleeding, blah, blah, fractured, blah, blah._ Everyone seemed fairly optimistic Brooke would regain consciousness and she would survive, but that optimism was cracking the longer Brooke's eyes remained closed.

Scene 7: More waiting… hours of waiting that would only wind up on the cutting room floor. _Who the hell wants to see people waiting?_ Julian's mind wandered to a play he had read in high school, W_aiting for Godot_, and he could unfortunately understand the play in an entirely new way. The four high school friends were quiet in Brooke's hospital room. Peyton was resting in Lucas's arms while Haley and Nathan sat on either side of Brooke, holding her hand and talking to her in hushed tones. Everyone took turns talking and touching Brooke because no one wanted her to open her eyes to loneliness. Julian returned to the room with fresh coffee and swore he would provide an endowment to install coffee makers in every room once Brooke was better. Passing styrofoam cups around the room, Julian leaned against the door and tried to fight through his exhaustion.

Haley turned to look at the man that had been with Brooke at the time of her accident. Despite his (she hoped unusual) odor and haggard fatigue, she could definitely see why Brooke would be attracted to him. Haley's eyes softened towards Julian as she could tell how deeply he felt for one of her closest friends. Despite the initial awkward wary introduction, Julian formed a fast bond with the friends from Tree Hill. Haley tried to convince him to leave several times either reassuring him (_Don't worry, we're here, we'll call you.)_, insulting him (_You stink… no seriously, you stink. Go take a shower and change!)_, or making him feel guilty (_Brooke would want you to go home, get some sleep.)_. None of the strategies worked and the five continued to wait for Brooke with occasional appearances by Millie.

Julian knew that Haley was right, he needed to leave. He had shuffled responsibilities and tasks with the movie and was trying to get as many things done from the hospital as he could. He knew there would come a time he had to leave, if only to shower and change clothes. But he wanted to be here when she did wake up, because leaving her if only to step outside for fresh air and sunshine felt like he was letting go of hope and giving up on her. So Julian continued to wait.

The moment Brooke regained consciousness was pretty anticlimactic. There were no outward signs such as any finger movement or a squeezed hand. There were no audible signs such as a groan, a sigh, or a voice. There were no momentous circumstances from her audience such as declarations of love or whispered confessions that prompted Brooke to open her eyes. _It was all pretty fucking mundane._ Just simply one second her eyes were closed, the next they were open.

Brooke's eyes opened and then shut repeatedly for a few seconds as she tried to take in her slightly fuzzy surroundings. _What the?! Where the hell am I?!_ She looked around and saw her friends from high school anxiously standing over her, everyone crying and talking over one another. "Am I in Tree Hill?" she weakly asked only to be answered by shaking heads and feeble laughter. The confusion and disorientation only had a moment of her attention before she was consumed with pain from her right side. Her left arm reached out to clutch her leg and she released a small groan. "Shit! I feel like I've been hit by a fucking truck!" she exclaimed as she felt the bandages along her leg. She could hear snickering and a snort of laughter come from her side.

She looked up to see Nathan and Julian smiling and desperately trying to hold back the laughter. Haley smacked Nathan's arm and Lucas smacked Julian on the back of his head, which only caused the two offending men to laugh hysterically harder. Haley and Peyton started to grin and soon were laughing while Lucas looked at them angrily. Brooke stared quizzically at her friends laughing, wanting to be in on the joke. "What is so funny? What the hell happened to my leg?" she demanded of the group.

"Your leg is broken, Brooke." Lucas angrily answered her as the group only laughed harder wiping tears away from their eyes. There was a slight pause as Lucas explained in a calm dead-pan voice. "You were hit by a truck."

Lucas's confirmation of Brooke's description of her pain only fueled the fire. Peyton was doubled over gasping for air as she had to hold on to Nathan to keep from falling. Julian and Haley were both hugging each other for support, crying and laughing, trying in vain to calm down to be able to speak only to erupt into laughter each time they caught the other's eye. Lucas yelled "It isn't fucking funny! She's in the fucking hospital! She could've…" but before he could finish he was interrupted by the sound of Brooke's laughter.

She immediately grimaced in pain that the laughter caused her bruised ribs, but she couldn't help to see the black humor. "Lucas is right… it isn't funny. You're all officially kicked out of the Brooke Fan Club." She smiled as she tried to get more comfortable in the bed. The laughter faded to chuckles and quiet giggles as everyone focused their attention on Brooke. "I'm going to chalk that up to hospital induced hysteria under dire conditions. _But seriously, a truck?_ Julian how the hell did I get hit by a truck?"

Julian gingerly sat next to Brooke on her bed and caressed her cheek and began to tell her what happened. His description of how the paparazzi forced her towards the street and she jumped for safety only to be hit by the delivery truck was almost word for word of his statement to the police. He explained how the police were investigating the incident and arrests were made. Celebrities had been speaking out non-stop since her accident describing similar ordeals with the rabid photographers and were demanding congressional action. He finished his account of the past two days by reading a statement from the President, _yes the freaking President of the United States_, deploring the actions of the paparazzi vowing to protect others from their intrusive actions and extending his deepest thoughts and prayers towards the family and friends of Brooke Davis.

A slow smile played on Brooke's lips, slightly in awe of the impact her accident seemed to make. She thanked her friends for being there for her and then she turned to Lucas grinning, "Looks like I'm changing the world after all."

** Brooke's ok… so the President thing would seem a little hokey, but President Obama makes public statements about celebrities and their personal lives fairly often. It also seems like an incident of this type would prompt Congress to start hearings or whatever about the proper course of action. So who knows, maybe Brooke will become a political activist now! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, nothing too exciting – but in many cases waiting in a hospital isn't - I'll try and update soon. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing the story! I was really unsure about the last chapter, but it seemed everyone liked it. So now I'm just unsure about this one… hope it doesn't disappoint!

Ch. 7

"Look, I don't care what you have to do, I don't want to see a freaking _camera_ within five feet of her. I'm serious! I will fucking beat someone's ass Millie. I don't know… call the National Guard, call the mayor – he sent flowers. Whatever Millie, I'll hire security if I have to. I want freaking private security ninjas, Millie, make it happen." Julian ended the call with Millie and breathed a weary sigh. Julian and Millie had been coordinating and organizing Brooke's release from the hospital the next day for hours. _She has definitely earned that raise._ Julian closed his eyes as he thought back to the circumstances of Brooke promising Millie a raise and he shook his head_, it seems like a life time ago_.

Julian wanted to shield Brooke as much as possible from the media circus that had accumulated outside of her hospital. Ironically, the paparazzi frenzy was the cause of her accident and because of that "legitimate" news outlets were pouncing on the story and had crammed the sidewalks surrounding the hospital. Brooke and her injuries were everyone's favorite topic at least until the next story, and Julian couldn't wait for someone else to bear the brunt of the tabloid's scrutiny.

Walking back into Brooke's room, Julian felt his tensions slowly fade as he smiled at Brooke and Haley snuggled together in Brooke's bed. Peyton and Lucas had returned to Tree Hill a couple of days after Brooke regained consciousness. Peyton shouldn't have been flying this late into her pregnancy in the first place and they wanted to make sure they were back home to avoid having Baby Sawyer in New York or in the air. Nathan reluctantly returned home to look after Jamie the day after Peyton and Lucas departed. Haley had remained, determined to see her friend safely deposited back in her apartment or better yet at home with her in Tree Hill. Julian knew that Haley had been trying to convince Brooke to return to North Carolina with her friends, her family, so that they could look after her.

Brooke had deflected everyone's attempts to convince her to relocate back to Tree Hill, but he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. Who _didn't_ notice the longing wistfulness on her face as she gazed at Peyton's pregnant belly? He had overheard many conversations over the past week between the high school friends where Brooke expressed regret over missing so many milestones and events in Jamie's life, and now she was repeating the same absentee-godmother routine with Sawyer.

Honestly, Julian didn't know what was holding her back. _Maybe it is me?_ But Julian quickly shook those hopeful thoughts from his mind. _It was too early, too soon_ for Brooke to factor him into her plans and he began to feel bitter towards the timing of the accident. _As if there would ever be a good time for your girlfriend to get ran over by a truck dumb ass!_ Julian was thankful for the Tree Hill Posse's attentive 24/7 presence for Brooke, but he also resented the hell out of it. He hadn't spent more than a couple of minutes alone with Brooke since she regained consciousness, and that had only been to handle necessary details. They hadn't talked or discussed anything regarding _them _since before the accident and Julian doubted he should even think of her as his girlfriend at this point.

Reclining back in the world's most uncomfortable chair that insanely doubled as a pull out twin size bed, Julian tried to close his eyes while the two women napped. He had barely slept in the week since Brooke's accident and his exhaustion was glaringly obvious. Even Brooke's doctor had prescribed him some sleeping pills to help him rest, but they couldn't override his psychological scars of her accident. He tried to sleep when Brooke slept, but every time he closed his eyes he would see her bloody and broken in his arms. He would be drifting towards sleep, but he could hear the haunting and nauseating sound of Brooke's body hitting the truck then hitting the ground.

Each time, every night he repeated the same pattern. Pop a couple of pills, lie down, toss, turn, and get up. Julian spent his nights by Brooke's bedside simply looking at her, careful not to disturb the restless sleep she managed to get. Tonight was no exception to his routine. Julian sat near Brooke's side of the bed and he gently ran his finger along the bandage along her hair line. The plastic surgeon had assured her there would be no lasting indication of her accident, and Julian ruefully smiled remembering how Brooke had joked he could go ahead and tighten her up for a face lift. Julian knew the uncertainty of his situation with Brooke and his guilt over Brooke's accident was what kept him from sleeping. _There's no pill for guilt._

"Hey, baby. Why are you awake?" Brooke's raspy voice sleepily drifted up to him. She reached up to his hand and looked into his bloodshot eyes and waited. In true Brooke Davis fashion, she was more concerned for Julian than her own recovery. She knew that her physical injuries would heal long before Julian's mental wounds, and it scared her that she wouldn't be able to help him. She knew he hadn't been sleeping and that the doctor had given him some sleeping pills, but she also knew they weren't helping. She was hopeful that once they were back at her apartment, he would be able to relax and finally be able to sleep. She loved Haley for staying, but she needed to be alone with Julian and she was happy to go home tomorrow.

Julian leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." He pulled away from her intending to return to the horrible sleeper chair, but Brooke gripped his hand and shook her head. She puckered her lips and looked at him with flirtatious eyes. Julian's lips barely lifted in a grin, and Brooke hated that it had been so long since she saw him really smile. She crossed her eyes in addition to her puckered lips and started making kissing sounds. _There it is! _Brooke triumphantly cheered as she saw Julian grin, but he remained distant and didn't close in for the kiss.

Immediately shifting gears, Brooke poked her lower lip out in an exaggerated pout and gave Julian the formidable puppy-dog eyes. "What does a girl have to do to get a kiss around here? I mean I already got ran over by a truck, what more do I have to do?" Brooke whispered as she held Julian's hand slightly swaying it near her chest. Julian's smile widened as he chuckled and brought his face closer to Brooke. "Shhhh… you don't want to wake Haley." He whispered on Brooke's lips. "You forget Haley and I were roommates. She's use to hearing me do a lot more than kiss." Brooke teased as she kissed Julian with an intensity that surprised him.

He was the first to break from the kiss before it got too heated. "Brooke that's not fair. You can't kiss me like that when you're lying next to another woman." He attempted to joke, but his voice was more shaken than he would've liked. Brooke smiled in victory and teased, "What's the matter? You want Haley to join in?" She laughed as she pulled his hand to her breast and tried to pull his lips back to hers.

"You guys do realize I am awake, don't you? And Julian – not in a million years. And Brooke – eeewww! I so knew you weren't just giving each other massages!" Haley lifted her head from the bed and glared at them. She pulled her pillow up and over her head "Go to bed! You guys can totally do it _tomorrow_."

Brooke and Julian looked at each other and laughed sheepishly caught by the very grumpy Haley. "She's never been a morning person" Brooke grinned as she kissed Julian softly and squeezed his hand before letting it go. "Go to sleep baby. You need your rest, don't forget we can totally do it tomorrow." Brooke yawned despite her attempts of being seductive and Julian thought she had never been more adorable and alluring. She winked at Julian as he laid back on the chair and closed his eyes. Only this time when he closed his eyes, he didn't see Brooke lying on the street he saw her lying in her bed waiting for him. And for the first time in a week, Julian Baker slept.

Brooke nervously gripped Haley's hand as the two women silently rode the elevator down to the lobby of the hospital. Julian and Millie were already waiting for them, ready to whisk her outside to her car. She was still amazed at the media attention she was receiving. Normally she was one that flew somewhat under the radar, but her attachment to the dashing movie producer and recent accident was the top news story each night. Millie had brought Brooke her laptop earlier in the week to catch up on some emails, but Brooke couldn't resist her morbid curiosity and easily found video and photos of her accident. Brooke watched one grainy cell phone video posted on youtube repeatedly. It was from a slight distance and showed the ominous approach of the truck and then her body suddenly flying through the air. Even more addictive than seeing the moment of impact between her body and the truck was the perfect depiction of Julian's reaction. This particular video was in a perfect position to capture Julian charging through the crowd and then collapsing next to her. The video almost seemed to zoom in as the person ran closer to get a better look, she was able to see the despair and fear on Julian's face as he held her body against hers. It all seemed so surreal to watch and she wished that it was just a movie, but it was real and it was her.

Julian and Millie had arranged a covered tarp and additional security to prevent photographers from getting to close to Brooke. Millie watched Julian apprehensively, unsure of his reaction to the journalists, photographers, and fans trying to get a picture of the recuperating Brooke Davis. She hoped for Julian's sake that no one dared to cross the barricades because she believed that would be the last flicker to ignite his increasingly short fuse.

"Well, that went better than expected!" Brooke exclaimed cheerfully as the limo sped away from the hospital. Julian, Millie, and Haley looked at Brooke with incredulous expressions and loudly guffawed at her interpretation of the ten minute ordeal to reach five feet. Julian had remained remarkable in control of his emotions and tempers as several correspondents nudged their way dangerously close to the car and Brooke. Millie cautiously warned to hold off on the optimism, "Brooke will still have to get you inside."

The scene outside Brooke's apartment was eerily similar to the day of Brooke's accident. Paparazzi were crawling the sidewalks waiting for her arrival like cockroaches. Julian's jaw tightened and she could hear the grinding of his teeth as he looked at the photographers and cameras. Brooke reached out to him and bravely smiled "Let it go. I won't let them hurt me again."

Julian knew Brooke was trying to be strong for him, but he could see the fear in her eyes. Hell, he could see the fear in all of their eyes. Haley's brows were furrowed and her knuckles were white from gripping Brooke's hand so hard. Millie was anxiously twirling her hair and biting her lip so hard he was surprised she wasn't bleeding. And he knew whatever they were feeling was reflected back in his eyes. He closed his eyes to erase his own fear and hoped that when he opened them again he would only show strength. He knew that Brooke could protect herself, but he wanted to be the one to protect her, to save her.

The security detail outside created an opening for Brooke to enter her building. There was no way to provide a barrier to the photographers, so the ones who chose to wait at her home would be the ones rewarded with the first pictures of Brooke. The doorman quickly approached the door with a wheelchair for Brooke and she winced at the sight. She knew she would be in a wheelchair for a few weeks before she could attempt using crutches and she hated the dependency it created, the weakness it showed and her eyes involuntarily began to water. Julian rubbed her left knee and told her in a low tone, "I'm right here. We are _all_ right here for you. You can do this. You're Brooke _freaking_ Davis, don't give the bastards the satisfaction of seeing you cry."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Brooke nodded in agreement with Julian and smiled, "I may enjoy getting pushed around and waited on all the time. You better watch… I could get use to it." The driver suddenly opened the door and the four were overwhelmed with the deafening shouting and sounds from the paparazzi. Julian and the driver helped to gingerly place Brooke into the wheelchair while Millie and Haley removed items from the car. Despite the stoic faces of her companions, Brooke smiled and gave a little wave to the photographers before Julian had her quickly inside the building and in the elevator.

Brooke gave a low whistle upon entering her apartment, "So this is what it would looks like when I die." Haley gasped and slapped Brooke's shoulder, but Brooke broadly gestured, "Don't slap me, I'm injured! Seriously, look at this place Tutor Mom! It looks like a floral convention in here." Millie breezed in behind them, "Oh, this is nothing Brooke. I sent most of them to COB headquarters."

Brooke gave a half laugh in appreciation and looked over at Julian with a twinkle in her eye, "You know I think I could really use a little nap in my _own_ bed. Get me there movie boy?" Julian smiled and obligingly pushed Brooke's wheelchair towards her bedroom. Haley gave Millie a knowing smile while Millie smiled back vaguely, unaware of what Haley was inferring from Brooke's comment. Rolling her eyes at Millie's innocence, Haley mouthed the word "sex" and then spelled "S-E-X" when Millie had shrugged in confusion. Realization finally registered on Millie's face and she blushed brightly, "Oh, Oh, Oh! Oh my G-d!"

"That's what Brooke'll say!" Haley laughed as Millie gathered her things and ran to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you again to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I can't express how much your kind words and constructive comments mean to me. I appreciate any words of encouragement or improvement you provide. I just wait to make an apology, I'm not very familiar with medical procedures, so if some of the medical issues with Brooke appears unrealistic, I apologize.

Ch. 8

Julian navigated Brooke's wheelchair though her spacious bedroom towards her king size bed. Brooke watched Julian pause to ignore his third phone call of the morning. She frowned as she noticed the stressed that showed on his face as he once again put his work responsibilities on hold to care for her. Julian had become a master at changing subjects each and every time Brooke inquired about his work, because she knew he was missing critical time spending every waking and sleeping moment with her.

Pulling back the covers, Julian was getting the bed ready before he carefully lifted Brooke and tried to delicately place her on the bed with as little discomfort as possible. However, the grip she had around his neck and the blanched, taunt look on her face told him he failed miserably. He gave her a nervous and apologetic grin as he sat next to her on the bed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Taking small, calming breaths, Brooke tried to breathe past the pain, and was reminded of Haley during her pregnancy. Of course Haley's pregnancy reminded her of Peyton's pregnancy and that she was hundreds of miles away. _And I'm missing all of it… again._

"Hey Brooke, you ok? You're starting to freak me out a little." Julian broke through her _friend_ guilt to remind her of the guilt she felt for everything he was sacrificing to be with her now.

"Sorry." Brooke gave him a small, sad smile and grasped the back of Julian's neck with her hand. "I don't deserve how good you've been to me. Thank you, thank you so much." Brooke's voice began to shake, on the verge of tears again. _What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm stronger than this… I can do this by myself. I've done everything in my life alone, and I can do this too._

Julian gave a low chuckle and leaned in and kissed Brooke's forehead. "You're very welcome Brooke Davis. You deserve the very little I've done, and so much more." He looked down, searching for her hazel eyes, but she was looking down towards her fidgeting hands that were picking at the threads of her bedspread. Her sudden change in demeanor was beginning to alarm Julian and he was reminded of the girl he found wallowing in the shadows of that beach party so many years ago. Julian grasped Brooke's shoulders and gave her a gentle, little shake "Come on, Baby, time for you to take advantage of the strapping, gorgeous man in front of you who is willing to be at your beck and call."

Brooke couldn't look into Julian's chocolate eyes. She knew without looking up that he was wearing his irresistible grin and was trying desperately to reach her, to hold on to her. Brooke was afraid she would tear up and she wanted to remain calm and collected, in control of her emotions. She repeated her earlier declaration, "I don't deserve how good you've been to me. I don't deserve what you've had to give up to be here with me." Julian tried to interrupt her, but she placed a finger over his lips, "Please, let me finish."

She looked back down at her hands that were nervously, restlessly roaming her lap. "You've been wonderful to me, but you were forced into a more serious role in my life than a first date would require because of the accident. After only one date you shouldn't have to stay with an invalid, you don't deserve this. I can't ask you to stay." She could feel his gaze burning into the top of her head and she fought his silent please to lift her head. Even when she felt his hands reach her face she resisted the physical force to meet his gaze. _Don't cry damn it!_ "Julian, this would be a horrible relationship for you. I won't let you sacrifice anything else for me. I'd only be taking advantage of you."

His voice finally cracked, "Brooke, where is all this coming from?" Silence was his only response from Brooke and he finally added in bitterness, "Do you want me to leave?"

_No!_ She wanted to scream, but she was too proud to have him watch her struggle through months of physical therapy. She was too proud and independent to allow him to sacrifice his career to play nurse for her. She was too proud and stubborn to open her heart. So she simply nodded her head, never looking up, too ashamed to look into his hurting eyes, too weak to trust her voice not to reveal her selfish desire to keep him.

He was silent for a few minutes, never moving and never taking his eyes off of her. Without a word, Julian slowly stood and left Brooke's bedroom.

With the click of her bedroom door, Brooke Davis was alone for the first time in nearly two weeks. She looked around her darkened bedroom, eyes wildly darting and searching for someone, anyone to distract her from the pain of pushing Julian away. The tears fell freely down her cheeks and neck, slowly saturating her blouse. She knew all she needed to do was to call out to Haley and she'd run to comfort her, but she detested her dependency. Besides, it wasn't fair to Haley to whine about missing Julian when Haley hadn't seen her son or husband in days. Brooke hated herself for being a burden to her friends and decided she would suffer this in silence.

She reached into her pocket and ravenously consumed two of the pain pills the doctor had prescribed to help her sleep. Her tears slowly subsided and she eventually drifted into a numbing, dreamless sleep.

The sound of rain drops hitting her window woke Brooke the next morning. She was slightly surprised to see her surrounding exactly the same as when she closed her eyes the day before. Almost instinctively Brooke threw the covers back to jump out of bed, but was suddenly stopped by the sight of her unmovable leg. It was impossible to forget, and yet she almost had and was actually shocked to see her leg. She turned on the light of her room and examined her body alone, in private, for the first time. She ran her fingertips across fading bruises and scratches. Reaching for a mirror she kept in her bedside drawer, Brooke began to slowly remove the bandage on her face. She had seen the stitched gash before, but always in the presence of an audience. She had made jokes and bravely dismissed the glaring detraction of her beauty to her friends and Julian in an attempt to avoid vanity. But alone without Julian or anyone, Brooke looked at the ugly, crude stitches and could only thank G-d it was so close to her hair and not in the middle of her face. She took a deep breath and reminded herself of her appointment with the plastic surgeon next week.

A light tapping on her bedroom door temporarily distracted Brooke from her pity party, and she gladly welcomed Haley's entrance into the room. "Good morning Tigger! We're so glad that you got some good rest last night." Haley was carrying a large tray filled with coffee and breakfast goodies. She sat down next to Brooke on the bed and the two old friends began to graze on the variety of muffins, pastries, and fruit. Haley looked up at Brooke and hesitated before commenting, "I was surprised to see Julian leave so early yesterday." Brooke only nodded and ate a larger bite of the blueberry muffin. _Great, I'm going to be injured, scarred, and fat!_

Haley was concerned about her friend. Brooke had a long, notorious history of shutting people out when she needed them the most, and Haley was afraid that was exactly what she did to Julian yesterday. She reached out and placed her hand over Brooke's knee and gave a slight squeeze. "Tigger, you know I'm here for you. Millie and Julian, too, we just want to help you get better."

Haley's devotion and support was almost too much for Brooke, especially when she mentioned Julian. Brooke knew that he was no longer here for her because she had pushed him away and forbid him from helping her. Brooke opened her mouth, ready to send Haley out of the room so that she could wallow alone, but she stopped. Almost immediately she chastised herself for her selfish thoughts. She was grateful for Haley's offer to stay with Brooke for a week before heading home to Tree Hill. Haley's sacrifice had made it possible for Brooke to be strong enough to send Julian away, and she needed her friend with her.

Instead of closing herself further to her friends, Brooke opened her mouth and began to talk. She told Haley of her fears and doubts about her ability to recover from the accident. She cried on Haley's shoulder recalling how she sent Julian away for his own sake. She lamented over the loss of control she felt over her life and how much she missed her friends that were her family back in Tree Hill. And Haley did what all friends do, she listened.

"Bearing your soul is kind of exhausting." Brooke chuckled dryly. Brooke looked at Haley self-consciously, "I think I need a nap before another session tutor mom." Haley simply nodded and tucked Brooke back into her bed. Kissing her forehead before leaving, Haley turned off the light and blew Brooke a kiss from the shadows of her door.

Haley returned to the living room to see a couple pairs of concerned eyes and shrugged. "I don't know, she's really hurting right now." Haley quickly added, "She wants to rest," in attempt to prevent anyone from rushing into her bedroom. "Want to watch a movie? I'll get some popcorn."

Brooke drifted in and out of sleep for a couple of hours before she suddenly realized _I have to pee! _Panic almost choked her as she looked at her bathroom door several feet away from her. Julian had left the wheelchair next to her bedroom before she kicked him out the night before, but she wasn't strong enough to get her body into the chair. Swallowing her pride, Brooke called out "Haley?" The pressing sensation on her bladder would not allow her to wait, "HALEY!" she screamed with more urgency.

She could hear Haley scrambling outside her door rushing to come to her assistance. "Brooke! Are you ok? I'm here, I'm here." Haley was in full mother mode ready to soothe and comfort.

Embarrassed, Brooke looked up at Haley with a frown, "I have to go to the bathroom." Haley nodded in understanding and approached the bed. Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley and Haley reached around Brooke's waist and began to lift. Brooke knew there was no way her petite friend could lift her. Haley grunted, "You're a lot heavier than Jamie." Indignant Brooke hissed, "He's a kid, and it is the cast, not me!" She groaned in exaggerated urgency "Haley! You can't lift me. I'm going to pee in the bed!" Haley sighed, "I need reinforcements." She hastily jogged to Brooke's door and hollered, "Guys! A little help, please!"

Brooke's eyes widened, "Haley?! No, please, no one can see me like this. Who is it?" Brooke was torn between mortification of anyone seeing her in this needy state and an overwhelming hope that Julian was one of the aforementioned "guys." Her heart began pounding and she briefly forgot the pressure of her bladder as she anxiously waited to see who would come to her rescue. Her face readily expressed her shock and disappointment as Nathan and Jamie entered the room.

"Aren't you happy to see us Aunt Brooke?" Jamie's big blue eyes looked hurt as Brooke's obvious disappointment and he looked quickly to his mother and father for reassurance.

"Of course I am my Jim-Jam! You're my knight in shining armor! I'm only upset because your mother didn't tell me you were here!" Brooke narrowed her eyes at Haley and said through gritted teeth, "Or that your dad was here!"

Nathan smirked, "Well, Davis, do you want to complain and pee on those expensive sheets or do you want to gush with gratitude and let me help you."

Jamie looked at Brooke with an entirely new understanding, "Ohhhh… Don't worry, Aunt Brooke, I pee in the bed sometimes too."

Brooke laughed then grimaced, "Noooooo, no laughing. Nate, Jamie I love you both. Now please help me!" Haley and Nathan laughed as they tried to get Brooke from the bed to the bathroom. Jamie sat back and laughed at the comical threesome, "This is so much better than Spongebob."

"Jamie!" Three adults crossly shouted his name and glared at him from across the room as he quickly ran back to the safety of Brooke's living room and television.

Brooke decided to venture to the living room with the Scott family after completing her bathroom adventure. She looked at the three lounging around her living room, laughing and eating popcorn and smiled. She was thankful the young family was reunited, and that they decided to come here to her. She reached over and touched Nathan's shoulder and simply said, "Thank you."

Nathan laughed and smirked, "No problem. When you gotta go, you gotta go." He threw a basketball across the room to Jamie who began to dribble on Brooke's hardwood floor. Rolling her eyes her touch morphed into a punch and Nathan laughed. He quickly became serious and turned to Brooke, "I love you Brooke, but I did this for Jamie, Haley, and me as much as I did this for you." He looked over at Haley who gave him a warning glare and shook her head no, but Nathan decided to proceed anyway. "Truthfully Brooke, we're here for a week and then we have to head back." Brooke knew they had to get back to their lives, but she couldn't avoid feeling disappointment and sad they wouldn't be with her. Nathan continued, "School will be starting up soon, and I've got training. So we have to go back to Tree Hill and you're coming with us."

The room was quiet and still. Jamie was no longer dribbling the basketball, only grasping it with his eyes full of waiting. Haley was no longer fidgeting with the remote control, but fully focused on her friend across the room. All eyes were so closely focused on Brooke she didn't feel she could breathe and she didn't know what to say with this proclamation.

She gave an uneasy chuckle and looked away from the hopeful, pleading eyes urging her to return to North Carolina. Her mind filled with a million reasons not to follow them back to Tree Hill, but the most significant obstacle was Julian. She sent him away, but she hoped he would've ignored her guilt-induced rejection and stayed. She knew leaving for Tree Hill would be an official end to any hope for a relationship for them, and the only way to insure he would return to his former life without her. Brooke smiled for Jamie, "Do you think you could share your room with me or are you going to make me sleep in the garage?"

"Woo hoo! Aunt Brooke's coming home!" Jamie shouted as he flung his small body onto Brooke. All three adults flinched at his unpredictable movement, but Brooke swallowed against the pain and clutched him closer to her in a tight hug. He was beaming, "Aunt Brooke you can take totally take Chester's spot and I promise to look after you." Haley laughed at Jamie's innocent enthusiasm as she looked over at Brooke with worry and concern. She knew that Brooke's agreement to come to Tree Hill was motivated by her desire to run away. Haley just didn't know what or who she was attempting to out run.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

In a moment of exhaustion that he bitterly regretted, Julian left Brooke to sleep and cool off. He returned to his hotel for the first time since he had walked into Brooke's office almost two weeks earlier. Millie had been wonderful enough to retrieve clothing and bathroom essentials for him while he stayed at the hospital with Brooke. He looked at the tidy, luxurious bed and practically drooled with fatigue. _Maybe a night away will do us both good_, Julian thought as he slowly undressed almost as if he was in physical pain.

Stripped to his boxer briefs, Julian sighed as he slipped into the soft, satiny sheets and closed his eyes. His body relished the cool sheets and soft enveloping mattress as his body shifted to get more comfortable. Despite the amazing feeling of his back on an actual bed, Julian was disappointed. He wanted to be in _her_ bed, with her. He didn't anticipate coming back to his hotel room and spending this night alone, after so many by her side and in the company of her friends. He bitterly threw the covers off of his body and jumped out of bed and began pacing. _Fuck! This is how she freaking reacts after I spend every waking G-d damn minute by her side?! I thought she, we, had moved past her insecurities!_

Hurt, confused, and just overwhelmed by everything that had happened since he decided to walk back into Brooke Davis's life, Julian Baker couldn't hold back the frustrated angry tears. He kicked his underwear to the side and entered the shower. He barely moved when the cold water hit his face and ran down his naked body. He placed his hands on the shower wall, feeling the water run down his back and legs. The water gushed over his head and he marveled at the water pressure with a dry chuckle because he knew if it weren't for his many showers in the hospital he wouldn't even notice something as insignificant as water pressure. His mind wandered over the recent events as Julian continued to simply stand under the beating water. He adjusted the shower head to a stronger pulsating flow and thought of Brooke as the water grew almost unbearably hot.

Julian finally left the steamy security of his bathroom to be shocked by the cool air conditioned bedroom of his suite. Clad only in a towel with water clinging to his chest and legs, Julian furiously shook his head sending a spray of water droplets across the room. He sat on the corner of his bed and turned the television on without thinking. He was immediately greeted with stories about Brooke's release from the hospital. He watched the news story that chronicled her accident and time in the hospital. He bitterly laughed at the shaky, shoddy camera work and was pleased they were unable to get any footage of Brooke leaving the hospital. However, it was short lived as there was a perfect video of Brooke's entrance into her apartment building. He watched himself wheel her into the building and was surprised at the animosity and loathing that was etched onto his face as he looked directly into this particular camera for a fleeting moment before he was inside the lobby doors.

Julian reached for the remote when he stopped at another sight that made him freeze in rejection. He listened intently as the voice gave an update of the quick departure of Julian Baker and the speculation about his hasty dismissal from Brooke Davis's life. The television was filled with the video showing him storming from the front entrance of Brooke's building and quickly hailing a taxi, disappearing down the street. The tabloids were already rumoring the demise of his short-lived relationship with Brooke. He disgustedly threw the remote at the television after turning it off.

Knowing he would never be able to sleep, Julian got dressed and left the hotel. He knew that if there was any hope for him and Brooke, there was one thing he needed, only one person to see. He decided to walk the dozen or so blocks to her building, hoping the evening air would revitalize and heal him. Knocking on Brooke's door, Julian nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. He waited patiently for a couple of minutes before knocking again. It had only been a few hours since he had left and he assumed that Haley and Millie would still be inside. However, he was surprised to see a young boy, he could only assume was Jamie, answer the door.

Jamie looked up at Julian with a suspicious stare. "Are you a reporter?" He finally asked. Julian smiled and shook his head at Jamie, impressed but not surprised that he was already protective of Brooke at such a young age.

"You must be Jamie. I'm Julian, a friend of Brooke's and your parents. Is your mom inside?" Julian suddenly felt like a young kid asking for permission to play with the young Scott.

Jamie nodded his head and opened the door wider for Julian to enter. "Come on in, we're playing Rock Band. But you have to be quiet. Aunt Brooke is sleeping." Julian gratefully entered the apartment and followed Jamie towards the living room. He was glad and surprised to see Nathan and Haley joyfully playing the video game.

Nathan warmly approached Julian with an outstretched arm to give him a bro hug. He smiled up at Julian and was genuinely glad to see him. He looked over at Haley as he exchanged pleasantries with her husband and assumed she had talked to Brooke by the guilty expression on her face and how she avoided making eye contact with him. He quietly asked Haley, "How is she?"

Haley deeply sighed and asked Nathan and Jamie to excuse her while she talked to Julian in the other room. Julian followed Haley to the spare room she and Nathan were using. She paced across the room anxiously, unsure how to approach Julian and the awkward situation with Brooke. She finally blurted out, "Brooke's coming to Tree Hill with us."

If Haley James Scott had slapped Julian, he would've been less stunned and in less pain than when he head the dreaded words, "Brooke's coming to Tree Hill with us." Julian had suspected that it would only be a matter of time before Brooke would be convinced to leave New York, but he didn't think it would happen quite so suddenly. He looked at Haley with narrowed eyes and said resentfully, "Well, you sure didn't waste much time. You've had her alone for a couple of hours when she's at her most vulnerable and you convince her to run away to Tree Hill!"

Haley sighed, she knew Julian and Brooke were both hurting and in truth she hadn't even discussed this with Brooke. However, she had a sinking suspicion that Brooke's old habits of pushing people away was at the root of Julian's sadness and anger. Before she could explain her true motivations, a protective voice warned Julian from the door. "Julian I like you man, but don't make assumptions and accusations towards my wife." Nathan was standing in the doorway of the bedroom with his arms crossed over his chest looking towards Haley and ready to defend _their_ decision.

"Truthfully, we haven't even discussed it with Brooke yet. But _we_ have discussed it, all of us back in Tree Hill. She needs to be with her friends, people who care about her and are in a position to take care of her. She needs to get away from this media zoo. She doesn't need to hide away in this apartment and have to dodge photographers every time she leaves the house. She needs to regain her privacy." Haley stood between the two men who were warily watching one another, trying to rationalize with Julian.

Julian was suddenly pissed on Brooke's behalf, even though he _knew_ this was the right decision and what was truly in Brooke's best interest. "What she _needs_? How do any of you know what she _needs_? You haven't even asked her! What are you going to do take her against her will?" Julian despised himself for raising his voice to two of Brooke's closest friends and knew he was on dangerous ground. It was confirmed when he felt a sharp kick in the shin from Jamie Scott.

"Nobody talks to my mama that way! You tricked me, you said you were their friends, but you're not!" Jamie shouted at Julian as he drew his leg back, ready to kick again. Nathan ran to Jamie, grinning broadly, "That's my boy, you got your mama's back!" He scooped Jamie into his arms and looked over at Julian and Haley who were both lightly chuckling at Jamie's heroics. "Better watch out Julian or _Jamie's_ going to kick your ass. I mean _butt_." Nathan hastily corrected over Haley's objections to his language and walked Jamie out of the room.

"Haley, he's right. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just don't want to lose her, but I'm afraid she's already gone. It doesn't matter if she's here or Tree Hill." Julian dejectedly sat down on the bed, his shoulders slumped over into a curve, his hands hanging off of his knees.

Haley sighed and sat next to Julian. "Julian, I don't know what is going through Brooke's mind right now. She's always tried to handle things on her own and she hates to be a burden to others. My best guess, she's trying to save you from having to look after her." Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I think you know Tree Hill is the best place for her right now though. We miss her, too. We can look after her and you can always come to visit."

Julian gave a half laugh as he tried to think how that would actually work and nodded his head despite the millions voices screaming _no_ inside his head. He looked at her with the wounded eyes of a rejected suitor and thanked her for looking after his Brooke. He was thankful that Brooke was letting someone in to help her, he just wished it was him.

Numerous arrangements needed to be made in the days after she agreed to come home with Nathan and Haley. Millie was going to come to Tree Hill with her to continue assisting her and to be able to carry on communications between Brooke and the company. Brooke was able to be treated by her plastic surgeon to prevent scarring before leaving for Tree Hill. Fortunately, it was a relatively minor procedure that required little down time and she was able to see a colleague in Charlotte for follow up care. Nathan had already arranged for Brooke to work with his former personal physical therapist for her recovery. It seemed that all the details were working themselves out except for one conspicuous exception. _Julian._

Brooke had not seen or spoken to Julian in the week since she had asked him to leave. Everyday without communicating with him was a little easier, but she couldn't help the disappointment she felt that he didn't at least try to fight for her. She knew that _he knew_ she was returning to Tree Hill. Haley told her about his visit that night, and she wondered why he didn't come back to say good bye. She had probably picked the phone up and almost dialed his number a hundred times over the past few days, but she couldn't bring herself to hit send. His silence and distance were the confirmation Brooke needed to know she did the right thing in pushing him away.

The flight to Tree Hill was departing in a few hours, leaving Brooke very little time to contemplate the actions or inactions of Julian Baker. She distracted herself with last minute packing that she could actually manage, and playing with Jamie. She made sure to have her in-flight essentials and had Jamie help her through her checklist.

"i-pod?"

"Check!"

"Brookie cookies?"

"Disgusting and check!"

"Crayons?"

"Check!"

The checklist was interrupted as her cell phone began to vibrate. Brooke's heart nearly stopped as she silently prayed it was Julian. _Damn!_ "Hey, Millie! Are you ready to see the one and only Tree Hill?" Millie was a little frazzled about leaving the city, but excited to see the town Brooke was raised and still thought of as home. After a few reassuring words, Brooke was able to promise Millie she would see her in a few minutes and they wouldn't be late.

The airport was not as stressful as everyone feared. Airport security did an excellent job of media control to prevent the paparazzi from being too intrusive and Brooke was able to board the plane's first class after all the other passengers were on board to avoid any uncomfortable moments with strangers. She smiled as Jamie pulled out her i-pod and began to sing along to one of the songs. Nathan was already absorbed into the newest Sports Illustrated, and Millie was busy sending out last minute emails. She sighed as she opened the latest copy of Vogue and began reading the comments on a competitor's new line. She reflexively tensed as the engines of the plane began to roar to life and she gripped the arm rests and closed her eyes.

The captain's voice came over the loud speaker and began making the customary announcements and she wished she could snatch her i-pod from Jamie at least for the beginning of the flight. She continued to close her eyes when she felt a hand close over her fingers still gripped to the arm rest. Startled her eyes jerked open to stare into a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Tigger, you ok? Do you need anything?" Haley's concern for Brooke made her smile gratefully. "No, tutor mom, thanks, but I just hate the first part of flights." Brooke wrinkled her nose and took a deep breath. Haley nodded in understanding and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Brooke closed her eyes again, concentrating on her breathing and trying to forget Julian. She had to forget how safe she felt with him and how much she missed his grin. She had driven him away and he was probably with his leading lady by now. She gripped her hands even harder on the arm rests as she felt the plane begin to move swiftly down the runway, moments from lift off.

Once again she felt a hand close over her fingers. Suspecting Haley's reassurance, Brooke's eyes remained closed until she heard a low voice near her ear. "Loosen your grip Brooke Davis. You're going to break a nail."

_I must be dreaming._ Brooke was afraid to look, she didn't want to open her eyes to realize she was wrong and he wasn't sitting next to her. Feeling the wheels of the airplane lift off the ground, Brooke kept her eyes closed and swallowed hard turning her face in the direction of the voice. As her head turned she felt the prickly stubble on her cheek of a face she knew well. Her cheeks flushed from the heat his touch inspired and she opened her eyes to see Julian staring intently at her. Brooke blinked several times and opened her mouth, speechless. Finally she was able to form words and sputtered, "Julian? But how? Why? What are you doing here?" Before Julian had an opportunity to respond to her numerous questions, Brooke answered herself "You can't be here! You have a movie… you have to go!"

Julian chuckled at Brooke's conclusion and rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat Julian said in a droll tone, "Yeah, Brooke I'll get right on that. I always pack a parachute in my carryon."

Brooke hit his shoulder and hissed, "Not what I meant!" His laughing response made her heart beat faster in a combination of arousal and angry frustration. She took a breath and began more calmly, "Julian, I told you. I can't ask you to sacrifice your career, your movie to play nurse."

Julian chuckled at Brooke's comment and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Brooke Davis you don't have to and _didn't _ask me to do anything. I am exactly where I want to be, next to you." He lightly nudged her shoulder with his. Brooke's body seemed to contract and tense with Julian's light nudging and she caught herself breathing in deeply intoxicated by his cologne.

"But Julian… this is too fast, and you'll resent me, and the movie!" The pitch of her voice went higher the more feeble excuses Brooke threw at Julian. However, he was ignoring her and rummaging in the pocket of his messenger bag, busily looking for something.

Triumphantly, Julian held up the missing objects for Brooke to see. "Ta-dah! Look Brooke, "Julian sighed heavily. She saw a small package and what looked like a movie script. "Brooke your mouth says go, but your body and your heart want me to stay right here with you. So until your mouth catches up with the rest of you I've invested in these." Grinning, he held the bright orange ear plugs up for Brooke's inspection before placing one in each ear. His voice became obnoxiously louder after securing the ear plugs and other passengers turned to look at both of them. Julian leaned over and gave her a loud smacking kiss on the lips and turned his attention towards a script he had pulled from his bag. "So Brooke, you just keep complaining and coming up with excuses, but I'm staying right here until _you're_ all on the same page. Talk all you want, Baby, I can't read lips."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for everyone who has been reading and reviewing the story! Another thanks to everyone who has put the story as a favorite or on alert, it really means a lot. I want to quickly apologize about the title… the story took a different direction than I first intended and the title doesn't really seem to fit and there is another story with the same title that was written first. Ooops! Anyway… I hope the story isn't disappointing and you guys are still enjoying it.

Ch. 10

Brooke was still staring at Julian's profile, transfixed by the neon orange ear plug sticking from his ear, when she heard a couple of amused chuckles and murmurings from the other first class passengers, namely her supposed friends and Julian's accomplices. She blushed furiously while he was blissfully unaware of the commotion he created. "Wooo! Brooke has met her match!" She glared over her shoulder across the aisle at Nathan as he mocked her to a smiling Haley.

"Hmmm… small world that my _match_ would just happen to be sitting next to me, huh Nathan?" Turning her wrath on the beaming Haley she glowered "Hoes over bros Haley, hoes over bros." and shook her head. Her anger was short lived as Jamie's head popped up "I thought it was _clothes_ over bros, Aunt Brooke. What's a ho?"

Brooke smiled sweetly at Haley and then explained to Jamie, "Yo mama." Haley threw her pillow over at Brooke and the three laughed. Brooke looked up at Julian, but he continued to flip through the pages of the script, giving her the impression he was deeply engrossed, but his amused grin showed he was still able to listen to the exchange.

Julian would wait a couple of minutes and turn a page in the script, but there wasn't a chance in hell that he could actually concentrate enough to read after finally being next to Brooke again. He had made the decision to travel to Tree Hill about thirty seconds after Haley invited him to visit. The personal and professional arrangements that were necessary for him to relocate to North Carolina took most of the week, but the hardest part was keeping it a secret from Brooke. He sighed remembering how difficult it was for him to stay away from her for so many days, but he had hoped that distance would make her heart grow fonder and be more favorable towards his accompaniment. Glancing at the seething woman next to him, Julian was beginning to doubt his decision.

Brooke was livid and ecstatic. She couldn't believe her friends would set her up for this surprise, but she was secretly thrilled. She was battling an inner struggle trying to decide how best to approach the situation. She had sent Julian away and even though she had secretly wanted him to fight for her and be with her, now that he actually was she didn't know what to do. She was too stubborn to simply welcome him back with open arms, but she was too happy to be bitchy and resist him. The fact that he was here and willingly sacrificing _his_ career and _his_ life to be with _her_ scared the shit out of her. Was she really worth everything Julian was possibly giving up?

The bulk of the flight was spent in silence, but not for a lack of trying on Nathan and Haley's part. Brooke, however, managed to ignore their attempts to start a conversation and closed her eyes as the days activities were beginning to wear on her. She didn't resist as she felt herself drift into sleep or when she felt Julian's arm curl around her shoulders allowing her body to rest in the nook of his arm. She relaxed and felt the tension leave her body as her head settled on Julian's chest. She slightly smirked at the sound of his heart beating faster as she snuggled in closer to him. Eyes closed, Brooke licked her lips as she imagined what type of reaction was going on beneath the script in Julian's lap. A sigh escaped her lips in response to the light circles Julian was tracing on her arm and then her breathing was slow as she fell asleep.

Julian was surprised that Brooke silently allowed him to hold her or at least let him function as her pillow during the flight. He was thankful for the script in his lap that hid his growing erection as she snuggled into his chest. Brooke's knowing smirk and her not too subtle lip lick, did not go unnoticed by Julian, but he didn't mind and would totally be played if it meant he got to be this close to her, to touch her, to inhale her unique fragrance. As Brooke slept, Julian could give up the pretense of reading the script and was able to savor the moment of holding her. Julian removed the ear plugs and focused on her rhythmic breathing. It only took a few minutes before Julian was also sleeping for the remainder of the flight.

Unfortunately for the two, the flight landed in Tree Hill and the airline staff expertly prepared to get Brooke off of the plane first. Julian reluctantly removed his arm from around Brooke and he tried to ignore the coldness his body felt now that she was no longer napping on his chest. He helped to get her things, but when Brooke went to protest his assistance, Julian simply reinserted his ear plugs without a word and continued to help. Brooke continued to protest and Julian continued to ignore her until she threw her hands up in frustration and reached up to his ear, yanking the bright orange plug from his closest ear and loudly said "I know you can hear me Julian!"

His grin only seemed to infuriate Brooke more and she viciously threw the ear plug across the plane when he responded. "No need to shout Brooke." Haley ducked to avoid being hit in the face by the flying ear plug and looked apprehensively at Nathan. The couple engaged in a silent dialogue questioning the appropriateness and logic of their decision to invite Julian, and this was Brooke's reaction before she knew the full extent of the situation. Nathan finally shrugged at Haley and kissed her on the top of her head. She sighed and hugged Nathan. _What's done is done._

Jamie was excited! This was only his second flight on an airplane and he was happy to return home. He had missed his rabbit, Chester, and was looking forward to telling his friends about New York. He was also excited because his Aunt Brooke _and_ Julian were going to be staying with him. His young mind speculated about the fun and mischief the three would have as he began to plan the first night of their extended slumber party. Jamie eagerly ran to hold Julian's hand and then tugged him ahead to catch up with Brooke. "Aunt Brooke, you and Julian can sleep in my room." He added with all the swagger of a six year old, "I have a bunk bed."

Julian could not contain the laughter that erupted and made sure to thank Jamie to avoid hurting the young kid's feelings, "Thanks Jamie, that's a great offer. I've always wanted to sleep in a bunk bed." He looked over Jamie's head to Brooke with an ear to ear grin. Brooke wanted to resist encouraging either of them, but she allowed a grin to break across her lips and she winked at Jamie. She hoped her godson wouldn't be too disappointed that his slumber party idea was _never_ going to happen.

Brooke was about to question _where_ exactly was Julian planning on staying when they were bombarded upon entering the small baggage claim area of the Tree Hill airport. Brooke was overwhelmed by her welcoming party. Peyton, Lucas, Mia, Chase, Mouth, Rachel, and Owen were all waiting for her with signs and flowers. She began to tear up again as she was embraced by arms from every direction. Unlike New York, there were a few photographers capturing her reunion with her friends, but most of the pictures were being taken by her loved ones. Everyone was asking questions and speaking at once and Brooke thought she had never felt more at home.

An hour later the entire group and more had relocated to Nathan and Haley's house. It was practically a reunion of their graduating class from Tree Hill High that gathered to give their well wishes to Brooke. The teenage friends reminisced about their high school parties and carefree times over wine and beer as they danced and sang along to music. Jamie had reluctantly spent the night with his grandmother, Nanny Deb, to allow the adults an evening to celebrate Brooke's homecoming and recovery.

Brooke looked across the room at Julian over the top of her wine glass and smiled until she felt a light punch on her arm and then one of her favorite terms of endearment, "Slut."

"Whore!"

"Bitch!" "Bitch!" Both girls laughed as they said the last insult together. Rachel threw her arms around Brooke and hugged her tightly. Rachel settled on the sofa, hanging over the edge to be as close as possible to Brooke's wheelchair. Brooke moved her head backward as the smell of alcohol from Rachel overwhelmed her, she knew by the vacant look in Rachel's eyes she was _drunk_. Rachel nodded her head towards Julian and lifted her eyebrow, "Who's the stud?" Brooke looked at Rachel with narrowed eyes, silently warning her he was off limits. Unfortunately, Rachel was too inebriated to pick up on Brooke's nonverbal claim to Julian. Rachel pursed her lips together in a kiss and tossed her long auburn locks over her shoulder. She drunkenly laughed and pushed up from the sofa and made her way across the room to Julian, slowly stumbling along the way.

Under normal circumstances, Rachel seducing the new guy would be funny and prompt jokes from Brooke and the others. But Julian wasn't just any new guy, and as much as Brooke had been avoiding him since they entered Nathan and Haley's house, she was disturbingly aware of his presence. Peyton hastily took the spot recently vacated by the drunken Rachel to catch up and console Brooke. "Don't worry, Rachel's so drunk she'll probably pass out before she reaches him." Peyton took Brooke's hand then winced as Brooke squeezed her hand so fiercely she heard a popping sound. She followed Brooke's glare to see Rachel's leg in the air and Julian disappear. Peyton shook her head vehemently "no" at Lucas and tried to get his attention away from the stripper moves Rachel was performing.

Julian was intently talking to Lucas while occasionally looking up to check on Brooke. He had intentionally positioned himself across the room from her, so that he could watch her without being too conspicuous. Julian was too busy trying to convince Lucas on the merits of his favorite director that he didn't notice the approaching redhead. He felt her hands on his shoulders and then quickly felt Rachel's legs wrap around his waist. Before Julian had a moment to realize what was happening, Rachel was straddling his lap and his hands instinctively reached up to her waist to make sure she was secure. She grinned at him and said, "Hi, I'm Rachel. We haven't been formally introduced."

Julian laughed uncomfortably, frantically looking at a laughing Lucas for help, and twisted his torso to try and look at Brooke over Rachel's shoulder. However, Rachel interpreted his movement as a sign of his approval of her approach and she began to grind faster into his lap. Lucas chuckled and laid a hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Easy girl, this one's taken." Rachel stopped gyrating against Julian and looked at him carefully. Julian shrugged his shoulders and weakly nodded his head in agreement with Lucas's statement. Rachel remained on Julian's lap and then leaned closer to his ear. "If you're taken, then why are you enjoying this so much? Besides, _taken_ doesn't scare me. It just makes me want you more. Just ask Haley." With those words, Rachel licked Julian's ear and then kissed his neck. She stood up and then walked away from him, as she got closer to Brooke she gave her a wink, oblivious to the pain in Brooke's eyes.

Julian was finally able to see Brooke after Rachel passed by her heading into the kitchen. His sheepish grin quickly turned into a concerned frown once he made eye contact with her watery hazel eyes. He excused himself from Luke and stood to make his way to Brooke. However, Brooke had already asked Peyton to get her wheelchair towards the room Nathan had arranged for her downstairs. Julian tried to maneuver past the dancing people and follow Brooke, but Rachel appeared in front of him and grabbed his waist. She purred seductively into Julian's ear, "I knew you'd come looking for me."

A month ago, Julian would've been tempted by the easy red head and enjoyed a night of meaningless, no-strings sex; however, right here, right now he was desperate to find Brooke. He politely shook his head and removed her hands from his waist, "Sorry, Rachel but I'm looking for someone else." She pouted and threw her arms back around his waist, grabbing Julian's ass with a raised eyebrow. "Now why would any man go looking for someone else when you have a horny supermodel in his arms?" She lunged forward to sloppily kiss Julian's mouth at the same moment Brooke had turned to say goodnight to Haley before entering her room. Unfortunately for Julian, Brooke retreated into her room before she saw him push Rachel off of him.

"What the hell Rachel?" Julian practically spat at a bemused Rachel. "I told you I'm _not_ interested." Julian scanned the room to see if Brooke had seen Rachel's latest tactic and was furious the girl wouldn't leave him to find Brooke. If Rachel wasn't a close friend of Brooke's and a longtime friend of the others, he would've been much harsher and insulting, but he was trying to be polite to avoid causing an awkward situation for everyone.

Feeling suddenly sober in the wake of public rejection, Rachel rolled her eyes at Julian's protest and loudly proclaimed "Sorry Julian. I wouldn't have wasted my time if I knew you were _gay_." Several of the other partygoers stopped their dancing and drinking to watch Rachel toss her hair and stomp away from the laughing Julian. He didn't care what Rachel thought and just needed to get to Brooke.

Crossing the kitchen and living areas to find Haley took Julian almost an hour. It seemed the crowd in Nathan and Haley's house had multiplied quickly as the night progressed and the party showed no signs of waning. Julian finally reached Haley and had to shout to her over the din of the party. "Have you seen Brooke?"

Haley looked at Julian sympathetically and nodded her head. She took his hand and began to lead him back through the party towards Brooke's room. She knocked on the door, but it was impossible to hear a response with all of the noise. She opened the door to Brooke's bedroom and the two entered the darkened room. Closing the door behind them, Haley flipped the light switch to find Brooke in bed apparently asleep on the bare chest of Owen. Before Owen had a chance to say anything, Julian chuckled and walked out of the room and grabbed a bottle of tequila heading toward the door. His cry "Fucking _unbelievable_!" was drowned out by the crowd.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing! I know the last chapter was a little out there with the Rachel and Owen thing, but they can't just be together and make it easy! I personally hated Brooke with Owen and I never liked Rachel, but I'll use them to cause a little trouble. Anyway… I'll apologize now for make lack of knowledge about casts and broken legs. I tried googling it, but I decided authenticity just wasn't worth it! 

Ch. 11

"Julian! Wait!" Haley was screaming after Julian as he made his way to the door. She worriedly watched him as he grabbed the bottle of tequila and headed out the front door. "Damn it!" Unable to catch Julian before he jumped to the wrong conclusion, Haley turned her frustration to Owen and a sleeping Brooke.

"Owen! What the hell!?" Haley ran back into the bedroom and closed the door to figure out what she and Julian discovered. "_Julian_ is with Brooke and now he thinks _you're_ with Brooke and now _he's_ with tequila and probably the skanky ho, Rachel, by now." Haley was glaring at Owen with her hands on her hips. She nodded her head to the completely passed out Brooke, "Is she breathing? How the hell can she sleep through this?"

Owen chuckled and managed to unwrap himself from Brooke's limp body. "Haley, come on you _know_ me. I love Brooke, but she's _not_ my type." Owen couldn't help but give a little shudder as he reached for his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Haley was relieved to see he was still wearing his jeans as he sat on the bed and pulled on his boots.

"So not answering the question Owen! What the hell happened?" Haley demanded in her best angry school teacher voice while her hands motioned for emphasis. "Don't make me go get Nathan!" Haley finally threatened.

"Haley, relax!" Owen stood towering over Haley and rubbed her arms. He kinked his eyebrow, "But then again, you know I'd love for you to go get Nathan." Haley slapped his chest and laughed, "Eeewww gross, Owen! That's my husband!"

Owen and Haley laughed and sank down to the floor. Clearing her threat and folding her arms across her chest, Haley gave Owen a pointed look to remind him he owed her an explanation. Sighing deeply Owen began to fill Haley in on just how he managed to wind up in Brooke's bed. "I came by to tell Brooke I was leaving and she was all crying and upset about Julian and the hootchie. I got her some water so she could take her pain medication, but that along with the wine made for one sleepy combination." He laughed as he looked over to the slightly snoring Brooke. "She didn't want to be alone and she asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep. I made myself comfortable and guess what – I fell asleep, too." Haley looked Owen dubiously and he held his hands up as if defending himself from an attack, "Seriously Hales… I swear."

Haley laughed and allowed Owen to pull her to her feet. She pulled the blanket higher over Brooke and turned out the light as the two left Brooke alone and sleeping. The party seemed to be finally dying down and Haley made her way over to Nathan and Lucas. Peyton was asleep on the couch and Millie was in a deep conversation with Chase. Haley was a little anxious to find Julian before he did anything stupid, but Nathan confirmed he hadn't seen him in a couple of hours.

Grabbing the bottle of tequila, Julian decided he needed to get away from the incestuous Tree Hill group of friends. After several beers and glasses of wines, he knew he was in no shape to be driving as he began walking in the direction of the beach. _Hell, I'm in no shape to be walking. _Julian thought as he unscrewed the top of the bottle and took a long gulp of tequila.

"Save some for me." Julian turned his head to see the same smirking redhead he had rebuked earlier, but that was before he had found Brooke in bed with Owen. Rachel sauntered towards Julian, swaying her hips and unbuttoning her shirt as she made her way closer to him. Each button she popped revealed more creamy flesh. Julian swallowed angrily as he looked at her red bra and toned stomach, _She isn't Brooke and I want Brooke, but Brooke doesn't want you._ Reaching out to take the bottle from Julian, Rachel's eyes never wavered from Julian as she dared him with her gaze to take this to another level.

Julian just stared at Rachel and watched her swallow from the bottle. She pulled the bottle from her lips and then rubbed her bra clad breasts against his chest. She licked his neck and then reached down into his pants. She nibbled on his ear and continued to touch him as he got hard in her hands. Rachel giggled against Julian's lips, "I knew you weren't gay. Come on, the beach is just a block over."

Julian hated that he was unable to control his physical reaction to Rachel's touching, but he nodded at Rachel's suggestion and began to follow her to the beach. He fell back behind her a few steps and watched her walk in front of him as his id and superego battled for supremacy. _What the fuck are you doing Baker?_ _What the fuck am I waiting for – she's a freaking supermodel! She isn't Brooke, you know the one you came down here for? You mean the one who is ignoring you and sleeping with some other guy – that Brooke? Yeah the one that I've loved since I was freaking 18 years old and finally found, I'm not going to fuck it up by fucking a friend of hers who I care nothing about! _

It only took Julian and Rachel a few minutes to walk the block to the beach and they were soon crossing the sand closer to the water. Julian collapsed onto the sand and laid his head back. Hearing the sounds of the waves crashing a few feet away Julian closed his eyes and thought of California. _You can't really see the stars back home, too many lights. _But here, Julian was amazed at the clarity of the cloudless night sky. He sat up on his elbows and looked for Rachel and saw her stripping out of her clothes. She grinned at him and crooked her finger towards him, inviting him into the water. Julian laughed, "No ma'am, I saw _Jaws_ one too many times to enjoy a night swim."

Rachel shrugged and walked to him, her naked body illuminated by the moonlight. She sat on Julian's lap, and kissed his neck, but this time Julian pulled away. Memories of his first night with Brooke on the beach were running through Julian's head, and he knew with absolute certainty what he had to do. He sighed and looked up to her, "I can't do this Rachel. I'm really sorry, but I'm in love with Brooke." He pushed her gently to the side and began picking up her clothes and handing them to her with his eyes averted to the side. Julian was at once guilt stricken for leading Rachel on to this point, but relieved in the total clarity of what he had just said and what he felt for Brooke.

"What?!" Rachel screamed at him, "That's who you're _taken_ with? What the hell, Julian?! I'd never have done this if I knew it was _Brooke_!" Rachel swiftly began getting dressed and continued to yell at Julian. "You're such an ass! What the hell are you doing out here with me if you're in love with Brooke?"

Julian turned to Rachel and agreed with her, "I _am_ an ass! I shouldn't be out here with you, using you to make myself feel better, and to make Brooke feel shitty. But when I saw her with that guy in her bed, I just… I just couldn't stay there anymore thinking about her with _Owen_." Rachel shook her head and put her arm around Julian to comfort him from his hurt of Brooke's betrayal before she turned to slap him hard across the cheek.

"What the?!" Julian sputtered in pain, grasping his stinging cheek.

"Julian, you're a moron. She was in bed with _Owen_? Dude, he's gay." Rachel rolled her eyes and started walking back towards Nathan and Haley's house.

"Whoa! What did you just say?" Julian jogged in front of Rachel, stopping her from going any further. "_Owen is gay_?" Julian slowly enunciated every syllable and looked her with a mixture of guilt, confusion, disbelief, and _oh shit_. Julian then laughed bitterly and looked at Rachel, "Just because a guy says no to you doesn't mean he is gay."

"No but having sex with men does mean he's gay. I mean if he was straight, you know, _I'd_ be doing him. He's _way_ hotter than _you_" She laughed, "Look, he's one of my best friends and he's known Brooke for years. There is no way they were doing what you think they were doing. And for the record, saying no to me is a pretty good indication that a man isn't into women, just saying."

Julian shook his head and groaned, "I'm such a freaking idiot! Oh my G-d! Brooke is never going to forgive me for what almost happened out here. I got to get back to Brooke." Rachel chuckled wryly and promised Julian, "Julian relax and breathe. I'm not going to say anything to Brooke, especially the part that you love her. Something like that should really come from the guy first, you know." She winked at Julian and strutted towards her car. "Good luck Julian. I'll be calling Brooke for a full report tomorrow."

Julian barely acknowledged Rachel's goodbye as he bounded up the stairs into Haley's house. The party had mostly cleared and he quickly approached Haley and Nathan who were cuddled on the couch. Haley jumped up as soon as she saw Julian and stood to greet him. "It wasn't what you think…" She started to explain, but Julian was smiling broadly and interrupted her.

"I know, Haley, I know. Rachel told me, Owen is gay." Julian loudly exclaimed and chuckled triumphantly. "I've got to talk to Brooke."

But it was Haley's turn to interrupt Julian, "Not until tomorrow Julian. She's passed out from the wine and a pain pill. She has no idea what went down, so just let her rest and you can talk to her tomorrow." Haley was a little suspicious of Julian's long disappearance, especially now that she knew he was keeping company with Rachel, but she decided to let it go and snuggled back into her husband's embrace.

The next morning Brooke woke up to a throbbing headache, sunshine, and a man's bare back. Holding her head she remembered falling asleep with Owen after her _former_ friend, Rachel, whored it up with Julian. She groaned softly and pulled the pillow over her head. At this moment, she wasn't sure which hurt worse, her head or her leg. She reached for another pain pill, but was startled with a gruff, "Good morning, Baby."

Tossing the pillow aside, Brooke looked up into the sleepy brown eyes of Julian. He grinned at her and reached out to caress her cheek, whispering apologies to her for not stopping Rachel sooner. She quickly lifted her hand to touch his face, mirroring his caress. "Good morning" her voice was a raspy breath and Julian couldn't remain guarded or resist kissing her.

She was surprised at the intensity of Julian's kiss and all thoughts of Rachel's attempts to seduce him were quickly discarded as Julian's hands touched her thighs. Brooke sharply sucked in her breath and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She tried to move her body closer to him, but was instantly reminded of her broken leg and groaned, "Shit!"

Julian chuckled and kissed Brooke's neck, "Hmmm… not really what turns me on there Baby." His hand moved from Brooke's thigh past her stomach to grasp her breast through her nightgown causing Brooke to groan again. Julian smiled against her neck and began to kiss a trail down her neck so that his mouth could meet his hand at Brooke's nipple. Julian continued to suck and lick Brooke's breasts and sent his hands exploring further down Brooke's body. He lifted his mouth back to her lips as his hands moved between her thighs.

Brooke's eyes widened and she moaned softly, but then she abruptly stopped Julian with her hand. "I can't. I mean we can't. Look at this freaking cast!" Brooke threw her hands up in frustration and lifted herself up onto her elbows as she glanced down at her cast. Julian chuckled as she made a hissing sound directed towards the cast that reached up past her inner thigh.

"Hmmm… don't underestimate me." Julian teased Brooke, but he knew that the doctors had said to refrain from any vigorous activities until the cast could be removed in another week. Brooke gave Julian a small hopeless smile and shook her head. Julian lifted his eyebrow and began moving his hand again between Brooke's legs. Julian leaned into Brooke, pushing her back so that she was lying down on the bed again. He kissed her lips and then whispered to her, "I can do a lot of things with you in this position Brooke Davis."

"Good morning Tigger! You and Julian look, _ahem_, _happy_." Haley breezily waltzed into Brooke's room _after_ she saw Julian leave to take a shower. Startled, Brooke pulled the covers over her naked body and hissed, "We are so reinstalling the scrunchie system tutor mom!"

Laughing, Haley plopped onto the bed with Brooke then looked at the rumpled sheets grimacing and jumped off the bed, "Eww, Ewww, Ewww! This is where my _parents_ sleep when they come to visit. Oh my G-d, I totally bet they had sex here, too!"

Brooke laughed and then looked at Haley with a concerned and disgusted face, "Please tell me you changed the sheets! Tell me you changed the sheets!"

Haley slowly backed out of the room, "Yeah, but I think we need to burn that bed after you leave."

Brooke shuddered to think what Haley's parents did on the bed and then a sudden thought jumped into her head, "Haley _where_ did Nathan's mom stay when she lived here?"

Haley's eyes widened and her mouth opened, "Oh my G-d! Skillz!" Haley shrieked and began laughing.

Brooke began floundering in the bed but was trapped by her broken leg and whined, "Gross Haley that's fucking gross! You've got me confined to your freaky parents slash in-laws' sex bed!"

Haley laughed "Don't forget to add slash best friend's sex bed, too!"

Brooke tossed her pillow, "So not funny tutor mom! Besides we can't even have sex, sex until the cast comes off."

"Awww… Tigger, I finally got you back for having sex with Felix in _my_ bed!"

"Haley for real?! Me having sex once in your bed so doesn't compare to you keeping me hostage on your recycled middle aged sex mattress."

"Uh – did I come at a bad time?" Mille tentatively entered Brooke's room with coffee and her lap top, ready to begin the morning's work.

""Well, well, well! Ms. Millie you were quite cozy with Chase last night!" Haley teased Millie as she blushed a bright shade of pink.

"_Shut up_! Millie!" Brooke squealed and flapped her hands motioning for Millie to come to the bed, but remembering the bed's history stopped Millie from sitting. "Don't sit down on Haley's mattress of shame. You'd probably lose your virginity just from contact. We totally have to get a new mattress in here _today_."

"Uh, ok?" Millie questioned and pulled up a chair to Brooke's bed. "Chase is pretty cute. We're going out tonight!" Millie gushed excitedly to her boss.

Brooke quickly clapped her hands and then looked over at Millie, "Ok! Now I'm ready to work. What's first on the agenda?"

Millie pulled up Brooke's email on the laptop and handed it over to her. Millie began running down the list of people to contact that morning, unaware of the sudden change in Brooke's mood and demeanor. Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she flipped through the pictures and the story that was emailed to her from the head of her PR department.


	12. Chapter 12

As always – thanks to everyone who is reading the story and leaving reviews! This chapter is pretty short and is simply the email that Brooke receives at the end of chapter 11. The fallout from the email will be coming shortly in chapter 13.

Ch. 12

Fwd: to Brooke Davis – URGENT!

Dear Ms. Davis,

As a professional courtesy I thought it appropriate to send this to you before publication. The attached story and photographs will be on newsstands tomorrow. If you'd like to comment for a follow-up story, please feel free to contact me anytime.

Gigi

As most as our readers and the world know, Brooke Davis, famed clothing designer was recently involved in a serious accident. However, what most people don't know is the secrets behind the accident and the heartbreak she is currently healing back home in Tree Hill, North Carolina.

Brooke Davis shot to stardom in the fashion world a few years ago with her company Clothes Over Bros that she created in high school. During the past few years she has been linked with numerous men and a couple of ladies, but it looks like she has finally reconnected with the man who captured her heart so many years ago, Julian Baker.

Brooke and Julian met nearly ten years ago while she spent the summer in California while she was still in high school. Their summer romance was apparently more than the short lived fling most thought. The two ex-lovers were recently reunited in New York before the terrible accident, but it also seems their reunion will also be short lived, especially after Brooke sees these photos!

Julian and Brooke have kept their secret romance hidden under wraps for so many years, which explain why neither has been involved in a serious relationship over the years. But recently they could no longer fight their feelings for one another and decided to bring their relationship out in the open.

Unfortunately for the two young lovers, their openness about their relationship led to Brooke's tragic accident. Brooke and Julian were leaving her apartment when the two were accidentally separated in the crowd of photographers. As you can see from the pictures, Julian did not attempt to rescue his girlfriend, instead he sought his own safety first by running inside while Brooke was scared, hurt, and alone. Finally Brooke made a last-ditch effort to free herself from the crowd and escaped into the treacherous path of a delivery truck.

Brooke Davis was rushed for emergency care, as we all know, but what about Julian? According to an inside source, Julian was a constant companion at the hospital and rarely left her side because of his guilt. Several people commented about his lack of personal hygiene while at the hospital, and his constant complaints regarding every aspect of Brooke's care.

Fortunately, and not a day too soon for the hospital staff, Brooke was released home. Julian allegedly made ridiculous, outlandish demands for increased security for Brooke's release. He was overheard demanding "ninjas" and threatening to bring in the National Guard. He was also overheard bragging about using the mayor because he "sent flowers."

Interestingly enough Julian quickly left Brooke's apartment after she made it home. Sources confirmed Brooke had enough of his unreasonable demands and kicked him to the curb. A short while later, he returned to Brooke's apartment to beg for her forgiveness. She relented allowing him to return to Tree Hill with her after he tried to make her feel guilty for his devotion he showed in the hospital.

But the most despicable actions of Julian Baker were yet to come! He actually cheated on a wheelchair bound Brooke with her best friend, Rachel Gattina, the supermodel face of Clothes Over Bros.

The pictures speak for themselves and incredibly the pictures are so explicit we can't show them in their entirety and without censoring the images. While Brooke Davis lay sleeping, heavily medicated because of the unbearable pain from her injuries, her boyfriend was frolicking on the beach with the naked model.

A source that attended a private welcoming party for Brooke confirms exclusively that Rachel threw herself at Julian while Brooke was only a few feet away. After Brooke had to retreat to bed because of her injuries, Julian and the model secretly made their way to the beach. Rachel performed a sexy striptease for the movie producer on the beach before heavier action took place. The source also stated that Rachel promised to keep Julian's infidelity a secret because she would never tell Brooke. There are rumors of a graphic sex tape that was filmed without the couple's knowledge that is looking for an online buyer, but may never be released because of legality concerns.

We will, of course, keep our readers updated with any future developments on this breaking story!

Captions for photos:

"Julian and Brooke – two teenagers young and in love, enjoying a summer romance"

"Julian abandons Brooke in the chaotic and dangerous crowd"

"Julian and Brooke appear to have reconnected and made up on the flight to Tree Hill."

"Julian first meets Rachel at the airport and there is an instant attraction between the two."

"Rachel gives Julian a lap-dance while Brooke is only a few feet away!"

"Rachel strips seductively for Julian on the public beach."

"Rachel and Julian in a compromising position on the beach."

"The cheating lovers say goodbye – Rachel promises not to tell Brooke."

"Julian returns inside to his girlfriend."


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again everyone for the reviews and reading the story! It seems that people are still enjoying the story and that it isn't disappointing. I will hopefully have an update soon, but it may take a little longer. Enjoy!

Ch. 13

Despite the slightly lingering hangover, Julian was whistling in the shower thinking about the perfect morning he shared with Brooke a few minutes ago. Brooke was no longer pushing him away and was in fact quite welcoming of him this morning. He smiled broadly thinking of how the week with Brooke's cast would be seven days of foreplay, but more importantly a week to reconnect with her, show her and tell her that he loved her. He hated that the accident had not only caused her physical injuries, but had derailed their newfound romance.

After showering and dressing, he continued to whistle his way into the kitchen. Jamie and Nathan were eating breakfast as Julian practically bounced into the room. Nathan laughed into his cereal bowl, "Dude, try not to be _too_ obvious." Nodding to Jamie, he added, " He's six, not stupid."

Julian was too content with the dramatic change in his relationship with Brooke to be embarrassed by his outward displays, and simply laughed and ruffled Jamie's hair. Sitting down with the father and son, Julian relaxed in his stool and admired Nathan's life. Nathan had everything that Julian never realized he really wanted, that was until he met Brooke again. The easy bond of mutual adoration and love between Jamie and Nathan produced a lump in his throat as he thought of his own domineering and absent father. Looking over Jamie's messy hair, Julian caught Nathan's eye and said sincerely, "You're a great father."

Nathan chuckled and shook his head, "It's just a bowl of Cheerios man." Despite trying to deflect the compliment, Nathan nodded his head in appreciation and smiled. He added, "It wasn't always like this. I couldn't have this with Jamie, hell any of my life, if it weren't for Haley."

Julian nodded his head, completely understanding the importance and the role Nathan's wife played in his life. Like most of the world, Julian had read Lucas Scott's book that chronicled the tumultuous childhood and teen years of the entire group. Julian read the book because of Brooke, he was desperately hungry for the description and account of her life after she left California. He was heartbroken on her behalf at the tragic triangle she was unwittingly captured in between her best friend and boyfriend, but was inspired and awed by her strength and self-sacrifice. Julian related to the book not only because of Brooke's relationship with her parents, but also the chilling characterization of Nathan and Lucas's father, Dan Scott. He knew with certainty that Haley James had saved Nathan Scott from becoming a bitter, carbon copy of the Scott patriarch as much as Brooke Davis had saved him from becoming his own father.

In an effort to lighten the emotional moment, Julian smirked at Nathan, "You're totally whipped man." Jamie laughed and pointed at his father then turned to give Julian a high five, "You're right! He is whipped!" Nathan began tickling Jamie, "What are you talking about? You're whipped too… you're going to get whipped!" Nathan had lifted a giggling Jamie off the bar stool and carried him towards his bedroom. He turned to look at Julian before leaving the room, "You still wanted to do the Rivercourt right?"

Julian nodded enthusiastically, he wasn't sure if Nathan and Lucas would've remembered their plans from the previous night. "Absolutely! I'll just go tell Brooke I'll be back in a few." Nathan and Jamie simultaneously responded a loud, "Whipped!" from the stairs.

Chuckling in agreement to their assessment of him he headed back to Brooke's room. As soon as Julian entered the room and saw three pairs of angry eyes he wished he had stuck with the boys. Haley marched to his side and grabbed his arm hard enough to cause bruises. "What the hell Julian?!" Millie was almost as quickly by his side and roughly pushed his shoulder "You better have a _good_ explanation!" The two livid women were angrily shouting over one another various insults at him, but he'd rather deal with them than hear the disappointment and distance in Brooke's voice when she said, "Do you guys mind giving me a moment alone with Julian?"

Brooke was looking at her hands, unable to meet Julian's confused eyes. She had a million thoughts running around in her head, but the dominating one was to retreat and protect her heart. She had been so close to opening her heart completely to him, but the pictures made her doubt him, but worst of all it made her doubt her self. _How could she have been so easy this morning? How could she be so trusting?_

"Is there something you should've told me _before_ you kissed me this morning?" She was proud of the steady, emotionless quality of her voice. She wanted to give him the opportunity to confess before she showed him what the world would see tomorrow.

The cold and calm tone of Brooke's voice made his heart sink, he could literally see the progress they had made evaporate and the walls around Brooke being reinforced. His mind jumped to the only possible conclusion: _Rachel_. She promised to call Brooke first thing and she must have set him up. _Damn it!_ Angry at himself and guilty, Julian bowed his head, he couldn't look at Brooke.

Brooke couldn't control a tear to slide down her cheek when Julian lowered his head in guilt. _It is true_. She had hoped there was some explanation, but she knew whatever excuses came after didn't really matter. His body language confirmed what the pictures revealed.

"Rachel" he exhaled her name, not as a question, but as a confirmation of her fears. His guilt prevented him from moving closer to her or meeting her inquisitive gaze. Finally he sat on the bed and rambled about the previous night's events. "I know I should have told you, but Rachel is your friend and employee. Nothing happened between us, well except she sat on me naked." Julian ruefully laughed, realizing there was _nothing_ amusing about the situation. "I'm sorry, Brooke. You should've heard it from me and not her."

Brooke had no other tears to shed because this was nothing new for her. This was not the first time she had witnessed her friend with her boyfriend. But as hurt as she was, she was disappointed in the person this meant Julian actually was. She believed that he was above this type of behavior and would be the last person to ever hurt her, especially in this very public and devastating manner. She was humiliated by the tabloid article, but even more than that she felt she had lost something she couldn't even describe.

Wordlessly, she turned the laptop towards him so he could read the email and view the pictures. Julian's eyes widened, his face physically lost color, and he even laughed out loud at a couple of points mentioned in the article. The pictures were damning, but as usual with the tabloid media, it didn't show the entire situation. But he knew better than to try and explain that to Brooke.

He slowly closed the lid to the laptop and looked over to Brooke. He wanted to reach out to her and hold her closely to his body, but he knew that wasn't a possibility at this point. He tried to read her face, but it was stony and absent of any reaction from her.

"Brooke," he paused for a moment hurt that she flinched at the sound of her name. "The pictures, this story, it is inexcusable. You don't deserve the public attention and humiliation this brings, but more importantly you deserve so much better from me. I am sorry that I did anything that made you question how much I care for you, how much I love you." Julian couldn't help but to hold his breath as he made his admission of love. It was a gamble to tell her this for the first time under these circumstances, and he had no idea how she would react.

Apparently, not well. Brooke closed her eyes in an attempt to compose herself, but it didn't do any good. She bitterly laughed and her hazel eyes flashed green fire when she looked at him with contempt. "_I love you._ You _love_ me?! Are you _fucking_ _kidding_ me, Julian?! You _love_ me so damn much that you're getting lap dances on the beach from one of my oldest _friends_?" She gripped her hands into frustrated fists and resisted the urge to throw the laptop at him.

"You were on a _public_ beach for the entire world to see, and you know what? The whole world _will_ see it all tomorrow." She shook her head and looked at him as if he was a stranger. "Look, let's be fair. I tried to tell you to go, that it was too quick, and you felt committed because of the accident. I don't know what we _were_, but I know what we _aren't_ now, and what we _will never_ be. I mean, did you even _think_ of me?" Brooke grimaced at her last question and the weakness it showed of her.

Julian's eyes were red from trying to hold the tears from flowing and he nearly jumped across the bed to hold her hand, but she pulled it away. Slumping his shoulders he could barely speak, "That was all I was thinking about, _you_." He shook his head and closed his eyes, remembering back to just a few hours before. "I came to find you and you were in bed with Owen. I know, I know, _now_ I know he is gay." Julian prevented her from interrupting him. "But I didn't know that when I saw you asleep on his chest last night. It doesn't excuse what I allowed to happen with Rachel, but don't think for a moment that you were _anywhere_ but in my head last night and every second since I finally found the courage to find you again after you left California."

Brooke's shoulders and impenetrable façade began to soften as she thought to the possible conclusions Julian would have thought seeing her in bed with Owen. "Julian…" she whispered his name, and she didn't have anything to say, but it was the only thing she could say. His name served as a lament for what she had and what she wanted, but was too scared to pursue.

Julian reached out to cup her cheek, and surprisingly she leaned into his touch instead of pulling away, but her face crumpled in tears at his touch. He pulled her into his arms and she cried into his shoulder. Brooke was silently cursing herself for falling apart in front of him, but it was all too much for her and she allowed him to comfort her. He gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back. He was thankful she was showing him her vulnerability because that meant there was still a glimmer of hope for them, but at the same time he hated that he was the cause of her pain. He wanted to kiss her, not so that it would lead to sex, but as a way to reassure her and to show his feelings for her.

Nathan and Jamie returned downstairs, ready to take Julian to the Rivercort. Haley and Millie furiously informed Nathan of the forthcoming tabloid story as Jamie called his Uncle Lucas to cancel the male bonding. Jamie wasn't sure what was going on between Julian and his Aunt Brooke, all he knew was that he wouldn't be playing basketball today. Nathan was shocked and fuming that Julian wouldn't mention the tryst with Rachel on the beach last night, but he was most concerned about the impact it would have on the fragile brunette.

Brooke stopped crying, but continued to stay in Julian's embrace. His arms wrapped tightly around her made her feel safe from the outside world, even though he was the cause of this most recent tribulation. She took a couple of deep breaths to compose herself, but it practically undid her by inhaling his clean and masculine scent. She softly pushed herself from his chest, but he refused to release her and gently tightened his grip to keep her in his arms with him.

Julian knew he couldn't hold her forever, but he had no idea how to proceed, what words to say. He kissed her roughly on the top of her head and reluctantly let her go. He whispered, "I'll be right back," and left the room. He quickly returned with his bag and began to rummage through his things. Finally he turned to her and his voice was choked with emotion and lower than usual as he began to open his heart and say what he wanted to say to her last night when he entered the house. "Brooke, I know the timing is horrible, but I _need_ to tell you, I _want_ to tell you. Last night the sound of the ocean reminded me of California and the first night we met at that party our parents dragged us to. The couple of months we spent together as _just friends_ changed me forever, you changed me, and I'm the man I am today because of you." He stopped and cynically chuckled, "Maybe that's not saying much in light of recent events, but I couldn't be with her anymore than I could be with any other woman than you from here on out."

He handed her a scuffed, brown leather-bound notebook and motioned for her to open it. "Do you remember how I told you to write Lucas a letter? Well, I took my own advice." Brooke's eyes watered as so many memories flooded over her. She remembered the pain, very similar but less stinging than her current pain, she felt that summer over Peyton and Lucas. She remembered the healing words of Julian and their carefree summer together. She remembered the numerous letters she wrote to Lucas and the emotionally draining night she gave them to him, seeking her own redemption because of her one night with Chris Keller. Julian knew her history, he had read it and lived a short portion of it with her, but he didn't want to use it against her. "I know how you gave Lucas your letters, and I'm not trying to copy you, but I want you to see. I want you to see that I've spent a lifetime trying to find my way back to you. No one has ever compared to you. That you, Brooke Davis, were my first love that summer, and now I know my only love. I love you Brooke Davis because as much as I helped you that summer, you healed me too."

Julian quietly kissed Brooke on her cheek and stood to exit the room, leaving her with his journal of letters that he thought he would never deliver. Brooke was already reading before the door shoot softly behind him. She almost couldn't bear the anguish she felt as she realized his first letter was dated her last night in California, after their last night together. The letter poured out in true teenage angst his unrequited love for her and his hopes for her happiness with Lucas. She was amazed at the variety and scope of the letters. Julian was right, she had never been far from his thoughts. He had written to her periodically over the past nine years sharing his accomplishments and failures with her, and supporting her own endeavors.

Her tears barely allowed her to read his last letter which was written last night after he returned inside from his night on the beach with Rachel. She momentarily stopped reading to sob as she read his heartbreaking confession to her and his declarations of devotion and love that he was worried once again, like his younger 18 year old self, wouldn't be reciprocated because he was afraid he might have lost her forever.


	14. Chapter 14

So sorry about the lack of updates! It was a weird kind of finished, but not finished story for me. I've been so disappointed with the new season's path for Brooke and Julian... there was so much potential and it was just really difficult to get inspired.

Chapter 14:

Brooke's bedroom door closed softly behind Julian and he reluctantly looked up to meet four angry pairs of eyes. The furious four didn't have the opportunity to stop him earlier when he dashed through the kitchen on his way to his bag upstairs. However, his slow walk of resignation and shame gave them ample time to pounce. He just wasn't sure who would be the first to strike.

_Jamie... not Jamie_. Julian groaned as he watched the solemn six year old stride towards him with determination. Without a word, Jamie forcefully kicked Julian in the shin and then simply turned and walked out of the room. Julian tried to bite back the pain, but couldn't help to give a loud yelp of pain from the impact. Through watery eyes he watched Haley and Nathan warily. Millie cleared her throat loudly and Julian turned his head slightly to bring her into his gaze. She started to nod her head in appreciation for his acknowledgement of her, but quickly scowled and crossed her arms across her chest. Millie loudly hissed, "W-T-F Julian?!"

Julian couldn't help but smirk a little at her expression and he was relieved he wasn't the only one as Nathan and Haley grinned and looked at Millie. "W-T-F Millie?" Haley inquired amusedly. Millie huffed in her frustration and shrugged towards the door Jamie had just exited. "Excuse me for thinking about Jamie. I didn't want to teach him WHAT THE FUCK Julian!" Millie directed all of her attention to Julian, but Nathan laughed and couldn't help but to add "Skillz taught him that one when he was three by accident."

Haley chuckled at the mortifying memory, but quickly scowled and turned on Nathan. "Don't provide comic relief for horn-dog Julian! This is a serious situation and we were all supposed to be a united-kick-ass front." She narrowed her eyes and glared at Julian. "Rachel?! You-need-to-be-tested-ho-bag Rachel?! Seriously, Julian!"

Taking a deep sigh, Julian sank into the closest bar stool. He began to confess to Brooke's friends the truth of his encounter with Rachel. Julian wanted to stay detached, but he couldn't help but think about Brooke reading his letters. Numerous times during his explanation he would pause for several minutes, lost in his imaginary production of Brooke's reaction. He didn't look at the Tree Hill inquisition throughout his entire account. Julian kept his eyes on Brooke's door, waiting and hoping for some sort of indication that he could reenter.

After a few minutes of silence, Haley and Millie exchanged nervous glances. Millie mouthed "Was that it?" Haley shrugged and her face wrinkled in confusion and genuine sadness for the broken hearted man in front of her. She turned her watery eyes to Nathan, searching for a solution or way to proceed. However, Nathan rolled his eyes and loudly said, "Oh, hell no!"

Nathan felt a surge of protective anger rise within him. He repeated his earlier exclamation, "Hell no!" He forcefully pushed a bar stool out from his path and then shoved Julian from the stool. "You may have suckered my wife and Mille just now, but I'll be damned if you're going to manipulate Brooke into forgiving you." Haley and Millie shrieked in surprise, and Haley attempted to pull Nathan away from Julian. Haley quickly backed off when she saw the glint in Nathan's eye and heard the steel in his voice as he cautioned her with a low, "Haley."

For his part, Julian was completely caught off guard by Nathan's reaction. His first immediate response was to fight Nathan, but fortunately his calmer and rational side won. He didn't want to fight Nathan, he wanted to fight himself, but fighting was not going to make Brooke's door and heart open back up to him. If the situation was different, he'd shake Nathan's hand and thank him for his loyalty to Brooke. But the situation was this, and instead he silently heeded the commands to get out of Nathan's house.

With only a sad glance back to Haley and Millie, Julian grabbed his bag and shuffled to the front door. The only thing he could think to say was, "I love her and what I want more than anything right now is for her to open that door." All eyes nervously and anxiously moved in the direction of Brooke's closed door. After an awkward minute of silence, Julian sighed deeply and shook his head as he walked out the front door.

As soon as the door closed behind Julian, Haley turned incredulously towards her husband and smacked him softly on the bicep. "Don't you think you were a little harsh?" Nathan threw his head back and groaned at Haley's soft-hearted response to Julian. "Seriously, Nate... he was really upset. Of all people, you know how Rachel can be."

Nathan's head quickly spun in Haley's direction. "Whoa! That is completely different and unfair!" He could feel his cheeks warm from his embarrassment and the impending doom he felt by being cornered by his wife.

"You're right Nathan. It is actually much more similar to the time you were kissed by Nanny Carrie." Haley reached out and stroked her hand a little roughly up and down Nathan's arm while she nodded her head in an exaggerated sign of sarcastic understanding. Nathan groaned and knew he was in trouble when Haley's eyes rounded in mocking insight. "Actually, you know it is more like the time you were accused _in the __**tabloids**_of getting a whore pregnant." With the last words, Haley's rough stroking of Nathan's arm turned into sharp little slaps across his arm and shoulder.

"Haley! How did this get turned on me?! Remember Julian is the bad guy here, not me." Nathan raised his arms in defense. He grabbed his keys from the counter and called out to Jamie. "Go focus on Brooke, I'm going to do the smart thing and get out of here for a little while."

Locking the front door behind them, Jamie and Nathan walked slowly towards the car a few minutes later. Nathan was a little surprised to see Julian simply sitting in his car, staring blankly in front of him, both hands on his steering wheel. Nathan looked down at Jamie, but Jamie was already heading back towards the house. Before he could call after his departing son, Jamie turned and smiled. Continuing to walk backwards he reassured his father that he understood, "I'm going to call Uncle Lucas, you go talk to Julian. He's too nice and I'm too young to deal with another scary stalker."

Nathan laughed at Jamie's thinly veiled reference to his psychotic Nanny Carrie and he gently rapped his knuckles across Julian's window. He did feel a little guilty and questioned his harsh tone when Julian's eyes met him. The distraught and tear filled eyes of Julian reminded Nathan of their time together in the hospital waiting for Brooke's recovery.

Julian opened the door to his car and cautiously stepped out to face the much calmer Nathan. Nathan sighed and motioned for Julian to follow him through the yard. The two men made their way to the beach and sat on the sand for a few minutes in a strained silence, neither wanting to speak first. Nathan cleared his threat and awkwardly offered an apology to Julian, "Look man, I totally shouldn't have judged or said anything to you earlier. Believe me, I know how clueless and baseless the accusations of the tabloids can be."

Julian nodded his head and knew that Nathan definitely had perhaps the best and most helpful perspective on the situation. "So, you've been here... what do I do now?" Julian waited for Nathan's advice, hoping for a light at the end of this nightmare.

"Shit, Julian. I honestly don't know... Yeah, I had crap thrown at me, but I didn't have to fight explicit pictures AND an accusation, you know?" Julian's breath quickly left his lungs and didn't know why he felt so disappointed by Nathan's answer. It wasn't like he expected Nathan to have all the answers, but he respected him and valued his opinion. "The good news? You don't have to worry about this hurting your career. But with Brooke... I don't know what you should do, but I know what I would do."

Nathan paused until Julian looked up with hopeful, but cautious eyes. "If this was me and Haley, I'd fucking fight man. Just like I've always fought where Haley's concerned. If you love her, you make sure she knows that. So get your ass off the beach and go to Brooke."

Smiling with optimism, Julian nodded at Nathan and helped him to his feet. "You make it sound a little too simple, and I'm a little afraid of what your wife could do to me if I go back inside your house."

Nathan laughed and was relieved to see Julian's trademark grin back on his face. Rolling his eyes, Nathan slapped Julian's back and gave him a little shove in the direction of his house. "Don't worry, Haley will just write a song about you. I'd be more worried about Millie, she's got crazy eyes, man."

"Knock, knock..." Haley and Millie cautiously knocked and opened the door to Brooke's room unsure of what they would find. Neither expected to see a furious Brooke practically screaming into her cell phone.

"Look, _Gigi_, I don't know where or how or who gave you their information, but they are wrong. If you plan on going through with your little story, you can anticipate a crippling legal battle that will drain your tabloid ass." Brooke scowled at the ceiling and was about to throw the phone across the room, but thought better of it and placed it next to her on the bed.

Before Millie or Haley could ask, Brooke was barking orders like the CEO that she was. "Millie get me Charles from the PR department and Frank from legal. Haley be on the look out for Rachel, she should be here in a few minutes. Oh and Millie, Paul from advertising is on his way from New York make sure we have someone meet him at the air port."

Millie looked at Brooke and Haley with confused and slightly frightened eyes. She had never seen this particular range of emotions from Brooke and was more than unsure of what she should do. Haley sat on the edge of Brooke's bed, "Honey, do you want to talk about everything that is going on? It has been a crazy morning and it is perfectly okay if you're upset and sad about..."

Brooke rolled her eyes at Haley and shushed her, "Tutor mom, I appreciate this little Dr. Phil moment here. But, I have only a few hours to prevent this from blowing up. Once I've got this under control, then I can afford the feeling part... but until then, I have to fix it, and this is the only way I know how."


	15. Chapter 15

This is a very VERY short update! I have an idea and I'm getting there, but I also need sleep... oh sweet, sweet sleep! I hope people are enjoying the updates and miss our old Brulian as much as I do. Thank you so much to everyone who continues to read and support this little story!!! Your reviews and alerts mean the world. I truly appreciate it!

The subtle stench of stale cigarette smoke and alcohol alerted Brooke to Rachel's arrival. After so many years, Rachel knew that Brooke was aware of her presence, but Brooke was flexing her power and making her wait for an acknowledgement. Rachel knew this was serious as she watched Brooke's fingers fly across her laptop with a ferocious intensity she hadn't seen since she spilled red wine on one of her designs.

Brooke nodded her head, indicating to Rachel to come further into the room and closer to her confinement in the bed. Rachel cautiously moved towards Brooke's bed and sat on the side, bracing herself for the impact of Brooke's wrath.

After hitting send, Brooke continued to focus on the screen of her laptop. She wanted to avoid looking into the eyes of the woman in front of her. She reminisced about their high school friendship and time together building Clothes Over Bros. Brooke had changed during high school, and hell knows she changed after graduation. Finally looking into the eyes of a person she had considered a close friend, she realized Rachel never evolved past the hurt and rejection she experienced as a young girl. _How can you be angry at a person you feel sorry for?_ Brooke silently asked herself.

Finally, Brooke's eyes met Rachel's. Both women's eyes were filled with sadness. But their eyes were filled with more, an understanding that things would always be different from this point forward in their friendship. Brooke cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Her entire plan, she spent an hour creating, rested on Rachel's agreement.

"Did you call your regular boy?" Brooke asked quietly.

The words took Rachel by surprise. Those were definitely not the words she expected Brooke to say first. She blinked several times and tried to grasp the meaning of the question. _Where the fuck is Brooke going with this?!_ Rachel thought. Realizing that Brooke was not going to give any further explanation without an answer, Rachel cleared her throat as well and attempted a chuckle. Her weak laugh only provoked a scowl from Brooke. Rachel quickly asked for clarification, "Regular boy?"

Brooke Davis did not tolerate individuals wasting her time. She personally loved being coy with people, especially men, but despised in others. Particularly people who stripped naked and jumped on her man. "Your regular BOY, Rachel." Brooke hissed in anger. "Did you call your regular guy that you always call when you're in Tree Hill?"

"You mean like a booty call for after Julian brushed me off?"

_Wow_! _Brooke can still slap a bitch!_ Rachel's hand flew to her stinging cheek and she could feel the startled tears escape her eyes. It was amazing the amount of strength Brooke could deliver in her slap, even though she was confined to her bed with a plastered leg. "Yeah, I called Diego."

"I'm really glad to hear you say that." Brooke reached across and grabbed Rachel's hand. She gave a small smile as she squeezed Rachel's hand, "Let me tell you what's about to happen."

Julian and Nathan finally made their way back to the house and were surprised by the number of strange cars and apparently buzzing activity inside. Exchanging anxious glances, Julian swallowed and asked, "Do you think the story already broke?"

Nathan squinted towards the house and shook his head. "Nah... Believe man, you know the paparazzi. They'd be swarming like roaches and you'd hear it all the way at the beach. No this reeks of corporate, big business."

Nathan nervously opened the front door to his house. Before he could call out to Haley, one of Brooke's assistants nudged him towards the kitchen with Julian right behind. Both men were relieved to see Haley sitting at the kitchen counter sipping a glass of wine, seemingly oblivious to the frantic commotion surrounding her.

"Uhhh, babe? Something you'd like to share with me?" Nathan placed his hands on either side of Haley, blocking her in her seat against the counter, and kissed the top of her wavy auburn locks.

"Hmmm... yeah." Haley lifted the glass of red wine to Nathan. "This wine is amazing! One of Brooke's people brought it in from France!" Nathan began to chuckle and kissed the top of Haley's head again. After nearly a decade of marriage, Nathan knew when his wife was tipsy and always loved to see a slightly inebriated Haley.

"Haley? Haley?" Julian began snapping his fingers in front of Haley's face, "Haley , I need you to focus. What the hell is going on around here?"

Haley began to giggle a little and then gave Julian one of her signature evil looks. "Julian, I'm so disappointed in you. You've been bad. Detention!"

Julian took a deep breath and was about to start again, but stopped short when he heard Brooke's voice say his name. Her voice was barely audible over the fairly loud din of PR executives. His ears immediately strained to try and detect her voice again. He said a silent prayer that he wasn't hallucinating, and that Brooke was really trying to talk to him.

"Julian is that you?" Julian had confirmation that Brooke was calling for him and he was beaming, literally beaming with a megawatt smile the stretched across every square inch of his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to the few people who are sticking to this story and writing reviews. Another thank you to the people who read and don't write reviews... I know there was some confusion about Brooke's plan, so it is all coming out now. Hopefully, it makes sense... let me know what you think!

Chapter 16:

Julian was smiling like an idiot and he didn't really care who saw him or what they thought. He knew that he had a long road before him; however, he felt hope. Without another glance at Haley and Nathan, Julian made his way through the various people in business suits to Brooke's open door.

Feeling a slight wave of nervous anxiety flood his veins, Julian paused in the entrance of her room. It was less than twelve hours from their earlier confrontation, but Brooke's room had been completely transformed into a command post.

Julian was unnoticed by the few assistants or associates of Brooke, but he felt the steely eyes of a surprising pair of eyes, Victoria, Brooke's mother. Julian couldn't help but to return the cold, hard gaze right back at Victoria. He couldn't believe the audacity of the woman to be here now. He didn't know how Brooke could forgive her for not only a shitty childhood, but a shitty adulthood too. In fact, Julian could only remember one occasion that Victoria came to visit her own daughter in the hospital, and she stayed for less than five minutes.

Julian honestly couldn't care less about _Bitchtoria's _opinion of him. She of all people, had no room to judge anyone considering her own actions and lack of regard for Brooke over the years. He was prepared to stand his ground and show Brooke's mother and Brooke that he was prepared to face the consequences of his stupid decisions and fight for Brooke's love and trust.

"Well, well, well! Our little tabloid star has decided to join us after all? I figured you'd have made a break for a rehab facility for sex addiction by now." Julian was actually amazed at the striking similarity in Victoria's tone and expressions with Brooke.

Before Julian could retaliate, Brooke looked up and caught his eye. She opened her mouth and then quickly closed it. If this was a movie, he would zoom the camera in for a tight shot of her face, specifically the visible tension of her throat as she nervously shallowed. He hated himself for ever putting her in a situation that would cause her to doubt his feelings for her, that he would ever make her feel unworthy or disposable. He was suddenly self-consious with the hovering and critical audience. Julian wanted to grab Brooke and run away from the chaos he created, or at the very least kick all of these people out so that he could be alone with Brooke.

Brooke's shoulders slowly straightened as she took a deep and calming breath. She had been so busy worrying about spinning this into a favorable strategy, she didn't give herself the opportunity to feel any emotion until she thought she heard Julian and Nathan return to the house. The sight of him took her breath away and made her slightly nauseated. She was sick with the entire situation and how Julian would've been portrayed. She knew (well, NOW she knew) that Julian's feelings for her were nearly a decade long and that she almost threw him away because of a freaking tabloid article.

She nervously cleared her throat and motioned for the closest people to head toward the door. As the room quickly cleared out, Victoria remained rooted in her spot. Brooke cleared her throat a little louder and without subtlety, she even threw in a waving of her hands until her mother finally sauntered through the room rolling her eyes along the way.

Julian stepped inside the room to allow Victoria to slam the door, but didn't approach her bed. Brooke giggled nervously and patted her bed as her head turned down, she was afraid to look into his eyes and see the hurt and rejection she put there. She kept her eyes down as she felt Julian's weight on the bed beside her. Wordlessly, she reached her hand out over his and opened her mouth to say she was sorry, but the touch of her fingers was the catalyst for action that Julian needed. As soon as her hand touched his, Julian grabbed it and brought it to his face and whispered hoarsely "I'm sorry... Brooke, I am so sorry that you ever had to doubt my feelings towards you. My love, my loyalty, I'm sorry." He continued to whisper "I'm sorry" repeatedly, over and over, against her hand. He had brought her hand to his lips and was kissing the inside of her palm and gently crying into her hand.

Brooke's eyes filled with tears, and she quickly brushed them away with her free hand. She let Julian kiss her hand and continue his penance until he looked up at her and he placed her hand on his cheek. He reached out his hand to wipe a few stray tears away from her cheek. Looking at her completely vulnerable he realized two important things. One, he never wanted to let her go, he never wanted to be without her, and two, that her vulnerability meant that she was open to him.

Julian opened his mouth to begin to speak, but Brooke simply shook her head in opposition and placed her finger over his lips. She quietly said, "It's okay. I know... I know baby."

Julian felt relief and love overcome him and if he wasn't already crying, he would've been. He leaned forward and enveloped Brooke in his arms. She clung to his embrace as if they were stranded in the ocean, miles from shore. They held each other upright for several minutes before lying together in her bed. Minutes passed, Julian felt it could have been hours that they remained locked in each other's arms.

Finally, Brooke broke the bittersweet silent moment, "Julian, I need to explain what is going on." She wasn't really sure if he was going to go along with the plan and actions that were put into place over the last several hours.

Julian shook his head in guilt, "I know Brooke. I'm assuming from the level of activity around here that the story broke, and your people are doing damage control. Hell, for all I know, some of those people running around out there actually are here for me! They could be sent to my dad."

Brooke laughed a little, "Hmmm... I'll have to remember that and send him their bill." She poked him gently in a playful way on his side. "Seriously, Julian, I hope you're not upset, but I kind of took things into my own hands."

Julian leaned over her on one elbow. He rubbed her shoulder in support, urging her to explain the situation to him. "Knowing Rachel as well as I do, I figured that the person actually taking the photos was hired or at least tipped-off by Rachel."

_ The bitch set me up?!_ Julian's immediate thoughts about the situation and particularly Rachel, were not very positive. Brooke could see the anger rising in Julian and realized what he was probably thinking. She quickly interjected, "She didn't set you up sweetie! She calls the paprazzi everywhere. Unlike the majority of people I know, Rachel loves the attention and finding her name in the tabloids. Perez is her 'in case of emergency' contact." Brooke sighed from exhaustion. She was still physically drained from the accident, not to mention the current drama.

"Anyway! Rachel had tipped off the camera guy where she was going to be and he just showed up to take the pictures. But this is the tricky part..." her demeanor went from concern to anxious as she tried to plan how to explain her actions to Julian.

"Basically, I'm using this as PR for Clothes Over Bros." Brooke decided that ripping the bandage off was the best course of action. Julian of course looked completely confused as to how this would benefit her clothing line. "I started making some phone calls after you left. Basically, we are selling this as buzz towards a new advertising campaign that was orchestrated by Victoria. There's a catch... you have to go along with it, and be willing to be one of the models in the next ad campaign."

With the last bit of information, Julian laughed out loud. Not a chuckle, not even a hearty chuckle, but full fledged, gut busting laughter. Julian looked at Brooke and laughed even harder. "Brooke, my darling, my love... I am NOT a model... you... want me... to... model?!" and once again laughter ensued.

If the situation wasn't so tense before, Brooke would totally be laughing with Julian. Now however, she gave him the famous Brooke Davis smirk and head tilt. "Do you have a better suggestion _model_?"

The reality of the situation hit Julian pretty hard, and he realized the only other suggestion he had was: the truth, and he wasn't really comfortable with it. As if she could read his thoughts, Brooke grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "Julian, I'm sure you want to take the moral high road and tell the truth. But in all honesty, what purpose does it serve? It doesn't help either of us."

Julian still looked torn, and Brooke tried to rationalize with him. "Look, baby, let's just say that you have a press conference and admit to everything and tell the truth. One, who will make it through to the end of your conference or even see it at all? Two, let's assume that people don't buy it and think that you were really cheating on your injured girlfriend... that's going to go over really well with your next movie. Three, people want to believe the worst..." with those telling words she looked up at Julian silently urging him to go along with her.

"I know people may not believe this plan or they think it is tacky or opportunistic... and that's where Victoria comes into play." Julian involuntarily shuddered and looked over his shoulder half expecting her to be there ready to prey on him. "She is notorious and no one would put it past her to take advantage of her daughter."

"But what about me, Brooke? What about my reputation? People would question my taste that I would go along with such a classless plan that would lead people to question my fidelity to you." Julian jumped from the bed and began to pace in front of Brooke's bed. Both of his hands were in his hair and he was attempting to massage the massive headache that he wasn't even aware he had been suffering from until now.

Brooke was torn and began to doubt her genius plan when she saw the effect it had on Julian. "Julian, sit with me." She reached her hand out to his, eager for the warmth of his contact. "We can sell your participation as revenge on the paparazzi for their role in my attack." Her voice held a determination and conviction so strong that for a moment, Julian actually questioned whether she actually did set this all up.


	17. Chapter 17

I've been a little distracted with the other idea and another possible idea that I have... so I apologize that I'm leaving some of my stories kind of hanging. Hopefully, you'll enjoy and it seems realistic to use this as PR... Anyway - let me know what you guys think!

Chapter 17

The touch of Brooke's soft hand on Julian's suddenly gave him a boost of confidence in this outlandish plan of hers. Looking into the hazel eyes that haunted him his entire adulthood, he knew he would go along with her plan. Hell, he'd follow her anywhere if it meant he was with her. Julian squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the inside of her palm and placed her hand on his cheek as he brought his hand to caress her cheek.

Brooke closed her eyes at Julian's contact with her cheek. Her head was spinning from all the dramatic activity and the pain from her leg. She could feel the room slowly spinning and she opened her eyes to give him a small, self-conscious grin. "I'm glad you came back, but I have to lay down... it has been a busy day." She pulled the covers up and laid back into the bed somewhat shyly. She knew it was crazy to try and hide herself from Julian after everything they had done to each other's bodies. But she was a little uncertain with the next step with Julian after reading his letters and his blatant emotional openness and honesty. How was she supposed to respond??

Julian jumped off the bed and felt awful for putting her under so much stress. He helped to tuck her into the bed and lightly kissed her on her forehead, and grinned that he was treating her like a small child. He wanted to stay with her and feel her warmth next to his, but he didn't want to overwhelm her. He couldn't quite figure it out, but she seemed to be especially vulnerable and unsure. "Brooke... get some rest. I'll be back to check on you soon. I'm sure there are some things I need to do or find out from your corporate henchmen out there."

Brooke giggled sleepily and squeezed Julian's fingers in her hand. "Thank you... come back later. I want to wake up next to you." She was glad that the lights were already off and Julian couldn't see the blush creeping up her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she felt so exposed with Julian, but she was more than a little scared by the love her showed her in his letters. She also felt guilty. He had loved her a lifetime and she couldn't even remember him when he reentered her life. She didn't feel that she deserved this man's love or affection.

Julian couldn't have kept the smile from his lips if they were sewn together. She wanted him, and she was able to move past this. He was a lucky man and he was about to get everything he knew he always wanted. "You couldn't keep me away babe. I'll be back." Julian made his way out of the room and found himself back in the midst of Brooke's legal and PR honchos.

His eyes narrowed on Victoria who was commanding over the suits with her vision of the campaign and how to handle the press. He watched her from across the room and he couldn't understand how she could be the mother of the woman laying in the next room. It was obvious that Brooke got many of her physical attributes from the still beautiful older woman, but that's where the similarities ended. Julian felt a wave of anger and rage looking at the woman who abandoned her daughter and simply used her for power and prestige within the company.

Victoria could feel the beady eyes of her daughter's latest suitor on her, but she didn't look up. She continued to work to try and clean up this mess that he so conveniently created. Eventually after she finished her instructions to the last person, she looked up into the hateful eyes of Julian. She was actually a little surprised at his animosity. She should be the one to distrust and be angry with him. What right did have to look at her this way? But, then again, when did she care what anyone thought of her?

She gradually made her way over to Julian, after stopping to correct a couple of people along the way. Standing in front of Julian, she was impressed by his height and his bone structure. She had seen his smile and the pictures from the earlier evening and knew that he was photogenic and work well as a model for this spontaneous campaign. He just needed to lose the scowl, and he should be kissing her ass for helping to clean up his scandal. "Julian? I take it you agreed to the campaign?"

Julian didn't know if he was going to be able to work with this woman without screaming and telling her exactly how he felt about her. In fact, he grabbed her wrist and began to pull her outside, he was going to go ahead and get their confrontation out of the way. He was actually surprised that Victoria offered no resistance and followed him outside.

Victoria was too stunned to stop and not follow Julian outside to the front porch. If she had not been stunned, he would have felt the cool sting of her palm on his cheek and the burning sting of her verbal lashing. Instead, she found herself alone with Julian Baker on the front porch. As the front door closed sharply behind them, Victoria jerked her hand from Julian's grasp and rubbed her wrist. She was tempted to slap him, but she was impressed with his tenacity and bravery. It had been a long time since anyone had dared to stand up to her, and she relished the challenge.

"I want to make one thing clear before we get started." Julian's words were filled with venom. Victoria was surprised he didn't spit on her in his anger. "I don't like you. I don't trust you. I don't understand how Brooke can be so wonderful and have a bitch of a mother like you. I am doing this for Brooke, not for you. I love your daughter, and if she will accept me, I will marry your daughter." Julian's words challenged Victoria, daring her to fight his love and devotion to Brooke. His eyes remained narrowed and dared her to retaliate.

Victoria looked into Julian's death glare and couldn't help the small giggle that started in the back of her throat. The look of disbelief on Julian's face, simply made her laughter grow until she was clutching her side with one hand and wiping the tears from her eyes with the other.

"Oh Julia... you're a funny boy." Victoria's laughter was dying down and she roughly slapped Julian's shoulder with her hand as she took an exaggerated deep breath. The disbelief on his face would've been enough to send her into more giggles, but she was already back in business bitch mode. "Look... I understand that you're in love with my daughter and that you think you're going to live happily ever after. But, you see Julie, I know something that you don't." Victoria patted him on the back and nodded her head in a false show of understanding and sympathy. "I know my daughter. I know that she is scared of commitment and that she is scared to get hurt again by another boy. She may really like you and she may keep you around for a little while. But don't be fooled, sex doesn't mean that you have any part of her heart. She doesn't have the time for it, and neither do I."

Julian was livid that this shrew of a woman was trying to dictate Brooke's personal life, and therefore HIS personal life. A woman who essentially abandoned her daughter and only showed up when it was financially beneficial for her. Shrugging her icy hand from his shoulder, Julian angrily turned to face his new nemesis. "You don't deserve Brooke in your life. You don't even realize how amazing she is, and the reason that Brooke is cautious and not open to love is because of you. You've controlled her professional and personal life, but only as a way to get what you want not because you have Brooke's best interest in mind. You broke her, but I'm here to help her heal and experience love. You either get on board or you can get the hell out of her life. You can't treat her like a business deal. I won't allow it."

Victoria chuckled and took a step away from Julian. "You won't allow it? Now look at who is trying to control Brooke's life! Brooke is too strong to blindly follow some guy into heartache. You're no different from the many other men who have tried to come into her life... go ahead! I'm going to enjoy watching your heart break just like all the others." Victoria shook her head at Julian, "You know... you should be thanking me for being the villain in this little scheme. My participation is the only thing that will make it believable. Otherwise, your little sex on the beach would be front page tabloid fodder instead of a drink for stupid sorority girls. I don't think your father and studio would approve of your extracurricular activities with a skanky crack whore like Rachel. It doesn't mesh well with your Hollywood image." Victoria turned back to the door and said over her shoulder to Julian, "I'm going back to work to turn your tryst into something profitable for everyone. Why don't you do what you do best and go cuddle up with my daughter. Oh and for the record, Julie, I demand a little more respect from you next time, especially if you're going to become my future son in law." Once again Victoria started laughing and repeated son in law through her laughter, "good one!" and shut the door behind her.

Julian stared at the front door and couldn't decide if he wanted to kick it, hit it, or run through it and crawl into bed with Brooke. He decided to avoid the door altogether and headed around the side of Nathan and Haley's house. Behind the house, he saw Nathan and Jamie playing with a basketball, oblivious to the craziness that was going on inside their own home.

"Can one more join?" Julian lifted his hands for Jamie to throw him the ball and invite him to play along. The aged and well worn brown basketball flew threw the answer as a response. Happy to put the doubts cast by Victoria out of his mind, Julian focused on the sound of the dribbling basketball and relished the acceptance he felt from the Scott family. He knew he should dismiss Victoria's words because THIS - Nathan, Haley, and Jamie - was Brooke's family, and they accepted him into their home and into their lives.

Julian tried his best not to stumble in the darkness of Brooke's bedroom after playing a long and surprisingly competitive game of basketball with Nathan and Jamie. He wasn't surprised; however, that Victoria had the COB crew still working on the upcoming promotion that was set to launch tomorrow. Victoria's smirk of victory did not go unnoticed as he tried to quietly sneak into Brooke's room, but Julian tried to push that out of his mind as he quickly kicked off his shoes at the edge of the bed. He gently lowered himself to Brooke's bed as he tried to avoid disturbing her as she slept.

Once he was underneath the covers, Julian reached tentatively towards Brooke's fragile frame. His heart was racing and his breaths were ragged as his hand made contact with her hip and he realized she wasn't wearing her nightgown. Sucking in a deep breath, Julian tried to calm himself down because he knew that it was physically too early for him to make love to Brooke, but he couldn't stop his fingers from trailing across her naked, soft flesh or his obvious and instant erection. His growing arousal nearly jumped against Brooke's backside when he heard Brooke's small sleepy moan as his fingers gently traced across her belly.

Brooke was a little groggy from her sleep, but her body quickly responded to Julian's touch. She bit her lip and cursed her cast under her breath as she felt him harden against her back. She attempted to turn towards him, careful of her cast and wrapped her arms around his neck, immediately bringing his lips to hers. Their kiss was full of a variety of emotions: love, lust, fear, desperation, regret, and countless others. Brooke hungrily kissed Julian's mouth and she pressed what she could of her body against his.

The feel of Brooke's bear breasts against his chest made him groan and deepen their kiss. He gripped her hips and ground their bodies together, tighter so that there could be no space or distance between them. Brooke's hand left his neck and reached down for him. She felt a warmth that spread throughout her core and between her legs that made her want him inside her even more. She smiled against his lips as she heard and felt his breath quickly sucked in between his teeth and his body jolt as her finger stroked him and brought him closer to her. She positioned him, ready for him to enter her, when Julian suddenly realized what was about to happen and tried to back away from her.

Shaking his head, Julian whispered against her lips, "Brooke... you can't, we can't. It's too soon, the doctor said we have to wait." He reached his hand down to hers to remove it from his ever hardening and growing member. However, Brooke only strengthened her grip and changed her stroking to an even more enjoyable pace that left him barely gasping for air. Julian wanted to push her back and enter her and finally feel Brooke completely, but he was too worried that it may cause her pain or further her injuries in some way. So Julian was content to let his fingers and hand do what he could not.

Brooke was hoping that Julian would ignore the doctor's instructions, and make love to her, but when she felt his fingers enter inside of her she knew that she would be only partially satisfied. Their hands matched the other's tempo and pace, and as they moved faster and rougher it was just as much out of frustration as it was heightened arousal. Realizing that Julian would not be the one to disobey the doctor, Brooke decided she would have to take control of the situation. Moving her non-injured leg slightly, Brooke was able to move her hips forward and place Julian just inside of her. Even though she was the one to be in control and place him within her, she gasped in pleasure and surprise. She had forgotten how amazing it felt to have him inside of her.

Julian was wrapped in his own foggy world of pleasure from Brooke's hand on him and his hand inside of her that he didn't realize what Brooke was doing until he felt her tight, warm wall around him. His eyes flew open to barely make out Brooke's face. Her eyes were closed tight and her mouth was open in pleasure, but they quickly reversed as her eyes flew open and her mouth shut in frustration when she felt Julian quickly pull out of her. They both felt a sensation of disappointment, and both wanted to resume, but Julian was worried about her. To answer his silent question, Brooke reached back towards him and immediately stuffed him back inside of her.

She kissed his lips and placed her forehead against his. "Please," she whispered weak from desire. "Please, Julian."

Julian couldn't resist her, and regardless of what warnings the doctor might have said he continued to make love to Brooke. It wasn't the wild, crazy sex they had had previously or even the tender love making they had when she realized who he was. This was a desperate act to fulfill a deep need. They both needed this with each other, and there was no substitute. Brooke and Julian knew they also needed to talk and discuss a million different issues, but for now, for tonight, their bodies communicated for them.


End file.
